Fuck Apologies
by shwngla
Summary: There's always a loophole but what happens when Damon sacrifices everything and takes it upon himself to break the link between Bonnie and Elena. The consequences may be great but the reward may be greater but more than he could handle.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This idea was in my head so I had to write it down lol. Let me know what you think.**

 _She smelled blood._

" _Bonnie? Bonnie, I need you to listen to me." Caroline said trying to keep her voice as soothing as possible. It was hard to mask this kind of fury. "I know you might not understand what's happening right now and trust me I get it. But I need you to listen to me very carefully."_

 _Bonnie shook her head staring blankly in front of her. "I don't understand what's happening to me right now. Why would he—"_

" _Because he's a selfish asshole whose only purpose is to make his life easier on the backs and pain of everyone else." Caroline gritted out "But that doesn't matter, he does not matter. You matter which is why I need you to open the door so I can help you."_

" _He killed me." Bonnie whispered "He actually killed me."_

 _Caroline walked slowly to the bathroom door and opened it. She squinted at the darkness before flipping the light switch on and gasped._

 _Blood was everywhere._

 **Three months later**

After getting caught in the tail end of the storm Bonnie ran a towel through her damp hair before tossing it on the chair of her dining room table. She unbutton her shirt and in the corner of her eye she caught the presence of someone lingering in the doorway. She tensed.

"I knocked but didn't get an answer so I just used your key under that hideous gnome Matt bought you for Christmas." Elena smiled still standing in the entry of the dining room "I really don't know what else to say to you that will make things better. I mean... I know nothing will make this situation better because you didn't want this, you didn't ask for this. None of us did."

Earning nothing but silence she took that as the opportunity to step into the dimly lit room "Kai, put us all in an impossible situation. We would have lost either way."

From what Elena was told It's been almost a five years since Kai told Damon he linked her life to Bonnie's after killing Jo and placing her into a coma, but it had only been three months since the link that tied her life to Bonnie's had been broken.

Bonnie merely looked out of the window at her garden. She made a mental note to call the gardener, she had to do something about those weeds that were growing with her tulips.

"I know you aren't ready to talk to me or anyone else for that matter. But I've been where you are and I know exactly how you feel so if you want to talk—"

"You know how I feel?" Bonnie nodded still staring out of the window. "You know how it feels to have someone you thought cared about you slip you blood with the intention of killing you?"

Elena placed a strand of hair behind her ear "Yes, well sort of. Damon tried to force feed me blood before the sacrifice. He said it was his way of protecting me."

Bonnie snorted "Is that supposed to be romantic? Lucky you, Damon forces blood down your throat because it's his morbid way of saying he will do anything to keep you alive even if the rest of us have to suffer."

As one can imagine Elena was advised against going to see Bonnie. But she insisted on it, claiming she wanted to make sure everything was ok between them. Bonnie was still her best friend after all. But now seeing how this conversation was turning out maybe she should have heed Caroline's warning.

"I know you don't agree with what Damon did and at first neither did I—"

Bonnie turned slightly to look over shoulder "At first? What are you saying you agree with what he did to me?"

Neither girl heard Bonnie's front door open and close.

"I can't lose you and this was the only way I could still have you in my life. It made sense." Elena whispered brown eyes shining with unshed tears.

Bonnie tried. She took several calming breaths, ran several monologues in her head reminding herself that despite everything Elena was still her friend and has been since they were kids. But the anger and hurt was all too much. Three months of dealing with the fact that the man she thought loved her and her best friend betrayed her by turning her into the one thing she never wanted to be and she lost it.

Everything happened so fast and before Elena knew it her back was being slammed hard against the opposite wall a small hand wrapped around her neck with Bonnie Bennett in her face, fangs bared.

"Bon-nie." she choked out.

"You? Everything has to be about you. My mother was turned into a vampire in order to save your life, but that wasn't good enough. Every sacrifice that I made wasn't enough that for once someone would consider my life before yours, but instead they show their fucking love and appreciation by killing me."

At this point Bonnie continued to squeeze ignoring the pretty shade of purple Elena's face was turning. "The man who I thought loved me and would never hurt me did just that when he allowed Damon to snap my neck like I was nothing to them." she seethed.

"Bonnie please...you're hurting me." Elena cried

"Am I? I highly doubt the pain you're feeling right now doesn't even come close to what I felt for the last nine years of being your friend."

Elena's eyes widen after hearing that.

A gush of wind separated the girls and by the time Bonnie turned her glaring eyes from a wheezing Elena. Caroline, Stefan, Enzo and Damon were now in the living room with them.

Caroline who tried to stall the boys from entering the house plopped down on the couch hard. She knew Bonnie wouldn't kill Elena, but parts of Caroline felt that after everything Bonnie has been through in the name of Elena, she owed her this moment.

"No need to worry, Stefan, Elena's fine." Caroline sassed.

Stefan sighed.

After Damon came up with the plan to bring Elena back and ran it by Stefan, Stefan was absolutely against it. He too felt as if they owed Bonnie more than to subject her to a life she didn't want. But when Damon checked off all the pros including Caroline having her best friend with her for eternity, he couldn't say no... Caroline just lost her mother not too long ago she didn't deserve to lose Bonnie too.

However, that was the last thing Caroline wanted and by the time Stefan told her what was happening Damon had already snapped Bonnie's neck while Enzo looked on.

Caroline had been furious and before Stefan knew it he and Caroline were over. That was almost a three months ago and even now Stefan still didn't think Caroline would ever forgive him.

"You were going to let Bonnie kill Elena?" Stefan asked looking at Caroline.

"She wasn't going to kill her, Bonnie would never do that to someone she claimed to love." She said glaring pointedly at Damon who rolled his eyes and Enzo who flinched "Besides I warned Elena not to come here."

Elena took Damon's outstretched hand and stood to her feet "I needed to see how she was doing."

Caroline shook her head examining her nails, she needed manicure "Well, I guess you got your answer."

Damon dragged his eyes over Bonnie ignoring all the chatter in the room and the uncontrollable rage he saw coming from Bonnie. Her hair grew to the middle of her back since the last time he saw her, her eyes which were back to it's human like form looked a shade darker than they were and her skin looked pale and not its usual caramel hue.

"Have you been feeding?"

Three months and she still couldn't bring herself to look at Damon or Enzo for that matter. "Get out of my house." she whispered.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Damon." Stefan warned

Naturally Damon ignored him "How do you expect to survive if you don't feed properly?"

"Damon please." This was Elena

"The next person to say my name will get their neck snapped." Damon said his baby blues still on Bonnie "You hate me, fine. But you're a vampire now. This is who you are and in order for you to stay that way you need to eat," he took a blood bag out of the pocket of his leather jacket and tossed to her "Now eat."

Again Caroline shook her head, she was going to enjoy Bonnie ripping Damon's head off his shoulders.

Enzo resisted the urge to take that blood bag Damon tossed to Bonnie and shove it down his throat but unfortunately Damon was right "Love, I hate to say it, but he's right. You're not looking too well, you need to feed."

"I asked you to leave. Why are you still here?"

"Bonnie we only want to help." Stefan added his two cents.

Caroline snorted "Killing her to bring Elena back was your way of helping. I don't think she needs your definition of help right now."

Damon gritted his teeth "Leave Caroline, Now."

"And leave her with the four of you? I think not."

Elena looked offended "I would never hurt Bonnie, Caroline, you know that."

Caroline nodded and sighed "Yes, I know. But all of this happened in your name. Even if it reads differently on paper."

Enzo was tired of this. He took the opportunity to stand in front of Bonnie "You're angry with me and I get that, but you need to understand that this is the only way we all could have what we wanted."

Bonnie laughed bitterly "We? There is no we, there is no us, there is nothing — not anymore. You made sure of that."

Enzo swallowed "I made sure we could be together for the rest of our lives. It may not have been ideal in terms of the way that I did it, but—"

"You didn't do anything." Bonnie yelled "You stood there like a coward and watched as Damon snapped my neck like I was—" hand raised she was done talking "I said leave and take everyone with you."

Bonnie tossing the blood bag on the table was the tick in Damon's jaw.

Enzo knew Bonnie would be angry with him, pissed even. But he thought with time she would appreciate the effort he put in in order to save her, for them. He loved her.

Caroline shook her head "Not me, I'm staying. But I think the rest of you have done more than enough to last a lifetime, literally. So you all can get out."

Enzo wanted to say more to Bonnie, but he didn't want to push his luck. She needed more time to deal with everything and when she was ready he would be there for her, so he left.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, you will never know how much." Elena said and after getting nothing more than Bonnie's back and silence she left.

Damon merely glared at Bonnie's turned back as everyone reluctantly did what Caroline instructed. He used his speed to stand behind Bonnie and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling Bonnie's back firmly against his chest "If you think this strong silent type bullshit you've been pulling for the last few months is going to distract me from the fact that you're practically skin and bones you have another fucking thing coming. Be angry with me all you want but you're alive and like hell if I'm not going to keep it that way." he whispered heatedly before vanishing.

Caroline's eyes widen almost in understanding "He think he's saving you."

Bonnie angrily wiped away a tear "No, he saved Elena by killing me."

Caroline wouldn't defend Damon or his stupid ass decision but she had to admit she might have been wrong about Damon's real motive behind turning Bonnie. "You have every right to be pissed, if you want to castrate him I'll be happy to hand you whatever you need in order to accomplish that. But killing yourself won't just hurt him. It'll hurt me too"

Bonnie turned to look at Caroline "I can't live like this and even if I could it should have been my decision Care."

Caroline nodded "You're right it should have been and you shouldn't have to come up with a checklist as to why your life is as important as Elena's, neither of us should and if they can't seem to understand that then screw them. You still have me forever."

Bonnie smiled a little.

Caroline picked up the blood bag on the table and held it out to Bonnie "But in the meantime the best way to get back at them is to prove that you're stronger without them."

Bonnie grabbed the blood bag. Caroline was the one who helped her with her transition after the shock wore off, Damon and Enzo were there but Bonnie refused to allow them anywhere near her and Caroline was all too happy to carry out that request.

"If it makes you feel better, I haven't eaten much today." she pulled out a blood bag out of her purse "We could maybe have a drink together."

Bonnie stripped off her shirt heading upstairs "Actually, I'm in the mood for something fresher."

 **Three Months Earlier**

" _Bonnie?"_

" _I was so hungry."_

 _Caroline tried again "Bonnie?"_

" _I tried, I really did." Bonnie whispered to herself still kneeling over the dead body._

 _Caroline refaced Damon and Enzo fangs bared "You son of a bitch." she yelled before using her speed and tossing Enzo who was caught off guard clear across the room._

 _Damon predicted her next move and slammed Caroline against the wall his fangs bared "Calm down."_

" _How could you do this to her you son of a bitch." she cried trying to get Damon off of her._

" _I did what had to do to save her." he said before letting Caroline go._

 _Caroline wiped her eyes pushing Damon "Elena was fine, Bonnie was fine. You did this because you're selfish Damon, admit it. You're too weak and pathetic to live without Elena. So you killed my best friend." she yelled._

 _He had his reason none of them he was willing to share with Caroline. Damon knew Bonnie would hate him for the rest of her life. But she was alive, he wasn't going to lose her, not again._

 _Damon tossed Caroline a jewelry box "She's going to need this." before leaving._

 _He needed a fucking drink._

 **AN: Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow thank you guys for reading and reviewing the first chapter of this fic. The last thing I need is to do more stories but I'm glad you guys liked this one. So here's the latest.**

 **Side note: Caroline is not a mother in this story and Bonnie is not a hybrid. I have enough hybrid stories lol.**

"You see that guy over there?" Bonnie asked squatting down next to a confused Caroline.

"You mean the one with zero fashion sense wearing a jean shirt and ran down Durango boots?"

Bonnie laughed "Yea, him. He's also a dick who beats his wife and daughter."

Caroline looked at Bonnie and frowned "What? How do you know?"

"I'm the social worker to his wife's case, she has a restraining order against him to stay away from her and their daughter. But he breaks it. He gets drunk, waits inside of his pickup for about an hour until he knows they're going to bed, he breaks in and beats her up every night at ten thirty."

Caroline looked at her watch "It's ten fifteen." Caroline looked at Bonnie who only nodded staring absentmindedly at the truck "The little girl, does he hurt her?"

Bonnie looked at Caroline before dropping her eyes "When his wife fights back it only makes him angrier—"

"So what's the plan?" Caroline interrupted not wanting to hear more "Why are we here Bonnie?"

Bonnie leveled Caroline with a look "What does it look like? I'm sure as hell not here to offer him Girl Scout cookies while he waits to beat up his wife."

"So, you're playing the role of a vigilante? It's not your job to punish him Bonnie. Leave that to Matt and the rest of the police department."

Bonnie scoffed "When have we ever counted on the MFPD to solve our problems?"

Caroline shook her head "Is that what you think? You think this is your problem?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "If I knew you were just going to literature me the whole time I wouldn't have brought you with me."

"Yea, but you did. Now answer the question."

Silence

"Bonnie—" Caroline whispered when Bonnie remained silent.

"What do you want me to say Caroline?" Bonnie whispered back heatedly not realizing she was crying "That she trusted him to protect and love her, but instead he treats her like garbage and why because he can? Or that if I don't do anything he's going to kill her because he's a dick who sees her more valuable dead than alive?"

Caroline wiped the tears from Bonnie's eyes "How long have you've been watching them?"

Bonnie pulled away slightly "Three months, he never tried anything but I know he will."

"You think you're stopping him from doing the same thing Damon and Enzo did to you but it's not the same thing."

Bonnie stood to her feet feeling annoyed all of a sudden "Well you're right about that. If she dies she doesn't get to come back as a vampire, she's just dead. But in the end it's all the same right?"

Caroline opened her mouth to reason with her friend but the sudden gush of wind that signaled a fast moving vampire cut her short. "Bonnie" Caroline yelled

Bonnie was on the man before he got a chance to approach the house after leaving his truck. "Going somewhere Danny?" she smiled sweetly before vamping out.

The guy furrowed his brow "What the fuck are you?"

Bonnie slammed the man on the hood of his truck biting into his neck, she covered his mouth to muffle his screams.

Caroline moved fast yanking Bonnie off the man whose body went limp, she fed him her blood before compelling him. "Look at me you asshole. You will never lay a hand on your wife, your daughter or anyone else for that matter ever again." Satisfied when he repeated her she continued "Now, I want you to get into your car and drive until you reach Mexico and never come back to Mystic Falls again."

Bonnie and Caroline watched as the man hopped into his car and drove off.

"Well, thanks for ruining a free kill." Bonnie said throwing her hands in the air "But at least I had dinner." she smacked lips.

Caroline ran a hand through her hair "You could've compelled him, Bonnie."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "He deserved to die, not have his memories erased." she said before speeding off.

Caroline didn't know what to do or how to help her friend. She knew better than anyone what it was like to be turned into something against your will so she couldn't blame Bonnie for wanting to act out. But this wasn't her friend, this wasn't Bonnie.

"Is this where you've been hiding?"

Damon snorted "The Mystic Grille is home to some of Mystic Fall's finest, finest. It's hard to hide when you're the finest of the finest."

Stefan's eyes rolled "We need to talk about Bonnie and what—"

"Nope, no backsies." Damon smirked looking at Stefan "What's done is done." he said pouring him another shot of bourbon.

"Are you capable of being serious for second? We fucked up, big time and although we can't undo what you did we can make it right."

Damon loved how everyone seemed to be oh so willing to place the blame on him. Yea, he did the dirty work. But the contract needed to be signed by all parties involved. Outside of Caroline everyone, gave the thumbs up except for the one person that mattered at the end of all of this.

That last thought made Damon drink straight from the bottle.

Stefan snatched the bottle from Damon ignoring the slight growl coming from his big brother. "Damon, we screwed up and all so you can get Elena—"

Damon grabbed Stefan by the lapels of his jacket "You know damn well this wasn't about Elena. I did what I had to do to save her, Stefan."

Stefan pushed Damon off him "You keep saying that but we both know that you're incapable of doing anything that doesn't have Elena attached to it. She's your excuse for everything Damon and I'm sick of it."

"Then why the hell are you here Stefan? Huh? Unless Elena is stored in your back pocket or this conversation ends with how she chose the superior brother then you knew when you walked in here that this conversation was pointless."

Stefan glared "Damon—" he stopped when he saw Caroline practically running to the bar, she looked as if she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"A shot of tequila please." she order, the bartender poured her a shot and Caroline took it straight to the head. "Another."

"Caroline, is everything ok?"

Caroline held up a hand "Don't talk me, you are the last person I want to talk to right now." she said turning to look at the younger Salvatore but saw the big one sitting at the end of the bar, the asshole waved. "I stand corrected."

Caroline grabbed her drink walking around Stefan who attempted to grab her arm, she snatched it out of his grasp "Drowning your sorrows because you finally realized that you are the piece of garbage your father has always told you were?"

Yes, Bonnie told her all about the Salvatore family bed stories Damon use to share with her when they were stuck in the prison world.

Stefan sighed "Caroline"

Caroline ignored him moving closer to Damon "Or did you finally realize that you proved every bad thing Bonnie has ever said about you to be true, and now that she sees you for who you are _again_. You will never get her trust back."

Damon kept his face neutral but in the inside he was fuming "Shouldn't you be with her right now? You know braiding each other's hair over a warm cup of B positive? I heard that's her favorite."

Caroline glared "Actually, I just stopped her from killing someone."

This got Damon's full attention "What? What happened?"

Caroline rolled her eyes "Oh please! Like you care." she said turning her back on Damon, she needed another drink.

Damon grabbed her arm spinning the blonde vampire around "Caroline, what the fuck happened?" he yelled

Caroline pushed Damon off her "She tried to kill some abusive prick who beats up his wife and daughter. She's under the impression that he's going to kill if she didn't do anything—"

"Danny." he said out loud.

Caroline couldn't hide her shock "Wait, how did you know?"

Stefan and Caroline had no clue that Damon had took it upon himself to watch Bonnie in his crow form in the last few months. Damon looked at Caroline and Stefan before slapping a few twenty dollar bills on the counter and leaving.

Yea, Damon knew exactly who Danny was.

Bonnie used her speed to run home but stopped herself abruptly when she almost collided with Enzo.

"It looks like someone is getting the hang of the perks of vampirism. Maybe when this whole thing blows over we—"

Bonnie sighed heavily "There isn't a _we_ anymore, how many times do I have to say this to you?"

"I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry. Letting Damon turn you probably wasn't the best idea but I thought this would be the only way you and I could be together forever." he paused waiting until Bonnie looked at him "I love you, I love you so much. Can't you see how desperate I am to have you forever? I can't live without you Bonnie."

Bonnie blinked and studied Enzo for a minute "What the hell was I thinking?"

Enzo furrowed his brow "What?"

"Eight years ago you saved me from dying even though you were the one who ended up killing me. But I didn't care, because for once I was happy that someone cared enough about me that they wanted to protect and keep me safe and when we got together you loved me when it felt like no one else did, when I lost the person—" Bonnie stopped abruptly closing her eyes "But in the end none of it was real."

Enzo shook his head "That's not true. You love me."

"I loved what you gave me. Room and board, protection and great sex."

Enzo looked as if he was slapped clean across the face "I gave you love, the kind of love that can't be compared to anyone or anything else in this world." he said stepping closer to Bonnie.

Bonnie laughed sadly "I had that. Unfortunately I was the you in the situation" she looked him up and down "I was just as stupid as you are. I couldn't see that I was alone in a one sided relationship. But I woke up literally after being turned into a vampire against my will."

"Damon, this is about Damon?"

Bonnie shrugged "It was always about Damon. You reminded me of him. I wanted him, but got you instead."

Enzo took a step back, turning to leave "You're tired and obviously still angry with me so I'm going to give you the space you clearly want."

Bonnie sped in front of him "No, don't leave now. Things are starting to get interesting between us. We're no longer living in flashbacks of a two part episode. This is us, and everything about us has been a lie."

Enzo nodded his head "You flipped your switch—"

Bonnie laughed again "You wish. No, flipping my switch would mean I'm taking the coward's way out."

"And you being a total bitch to turn me away isn't being a coward?" He yelled

"I'm a bitch because you can't seem to take a hint?" Bonnie walked around him heading to her front door "It's over Enzo. Do me a favor? Lose my number, forget that you ever knew me. I plan on doing the same"

Bonnie heard him call more like yell her name before she closed the door and locking it. She slid down to the floor waiting for the guilt of telling Enzo such a bold face lie to surface, but she realized she would be waiting for a long time because she meant everything she said to him.

Bonnie took out her phone and sent Caroline a quick text before going up stairs to take a shower, she had blood in her hair.

Damon looked at his phone and saw the selfie he and Elena took a few weeks after she was awaken. This was the eighth time she called him since they left Bonnie's house, he didn't feel like talking to her.

Damon poured the rest of the gasoline on the car and lit the match. He threw it on the car marveling at his handy work before walking away enjoying the sound of the car exploding as his own personal soundtrack.

Bonnie would never know Danny never made it to Mexico.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Until next time leave me your thoughts about this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Another update for you guys! Thank you so much for the love I've been receiving for this story it still surprises me LOL. But anyway on with the update.**

Being without Damon for three years Bonnie's time wasn't filled with being held cooped up in a cabin and guitar lessons with Enzo. She went out, she didn't have her magic which meant she was harder to find. So Bonnie wondered off and met some of the locals – particularly another set of brothers named Seth and Richie Gecko in the surrounding area. However, she only gave them an alias: _Alexandra Hartford._

More on that later.

Bonnie could've been anything she wanted to be, she's a smart girl, so why not? She finished college at the top of her class despite being dead during most of it, but death didn't derail her from obtaining a BA in psychology and a minor in African American studies.

After saving Damon and Enzo from being possessed. Things seemed to have calmed down, so Bonnie started to reconsider the offers she had gotten to some of the top hospitals in the country.

But those plans changed quickly after being turned.

Learning how to adapt to her new lifestyle was hard enough but Bonnie didn't feel as if she would be able to control herself around humans in the big city so she declined all offers given to her, deciding it was best to stay close to home.

But after a month of back and forth between Bonnie and Caroline, Caroline successfully convinced Bonnie to take a job as a social worker instead. Caroline, figured if she can maintain a job as an Executive Producer for a news station, Bonnie can become a social worker. So that's what she became.

When Bonnie became a social worker she wanted to work with families to support them through difficult times. She wanted to ensure that vulnerable people, including children and adults were safeguarded from harm. Her role was to provide support and help in order to improve the outcome in people's lives.

She couldn't change the outcome of her life but she was willing to do whatever it took to change the outcome of someone else's.

As a social worker she had to maintain a professional relationship with people, acting as both a guide and an advocate. She had to sometimes use her professional judgment to make tough decisions that might not always be well received by those she was trying to help.

She never once used compulsion to convince people to see reason, not even in some of her most tragic cases, but she was tempted. Boy, was she was tempted.

Bonnie came into work early Monday morning because sleep wouldn't come to her. It's not like she really needed it anymore, well not as much as she needed a distraction. Her break up with Enzo still weighed heavy on her brain, not that she felt guilty about anything she said to him. Really she didn't, she was just surprised at how true her own words were.

 _How could I be so stupid?_ Bonnie thought.

A beep sounded from her computer which prompted Bonnie to take a seat at her desk, she turned on the computer and smiled at the sight before her.

"Wow, someone looks extra pretty this morning." Bonnie chuckled at a glaring Caroline Forbes in a face cream mask and hair rollers.

"Don't start with me Bonnie Sheila Bennett."

Bonnie raised a brow "My full government name? This must be serious."

"You're damn right it's serious, turn on the news."

Bonnie hesitated a little but grabbed the remote to her flat screen and turned on the TV. A beautiful African woman ran down details of the scene behind her of a pickup truck that appeared to have been on fire, the worse part of it was that they had apparently found a body.

Bonnie looked down at her computer "This is what you wanted to show me?" her eyes went back up to her TV and back down to the computer "It's awful to hear what happened but—"

"Are you kidding me Bonnie? Does that truck not look familiar to you?"

"Should it? I mean even if I did know it, the truck is practically unrecognizable."

"And you made sure of that, Great job by the way."

Bonnie tilted her head a little "Excuse me?"

"That truck belonged to Danny, the abusive asshole I compelled to leave town. Well, I guess he never made it to Mexico thanks to you."

Bonnie blinked looking at the TV screen before standing up from her desk "How do you know that's him?"

"Matt was able to get forensics to salvage the license plates to see who the truck was registered too, they had to go that route because apparently his teeth had been removed as well as his fingertips."

Bonnie frowned looking at Caroline "And you think I'm capable of doing something like that? Yes, I wanted to kill the son of a bitch but I would never do anything like that." she practically shrieked pointing at the TV.

Caroline eyed Bonnie for a little before sighing "You're right, I'm sorry, but after last night and how angry you were—"

"You decided to call me at work to accuse me of murder?" Bonnie paused and gave a short nod "Ok, it makes sense, but I didn't kill him. Besides, I was with Enzo after I left you."

Caroline sat back in her seat a little "Enzo? How did that go?"

"It didn't, it shouldn't have and that's why it's over."

Caroline smiled happy Bonnie was staying strong, they didn't deserve her forgiveness, at least not yet and not that easy. "Is it really over?"

Bonnie nodded looking at her hands "I made a mistake keeping our relationship going for as long as it did, especially when it wasn't him that I wanted.'

Silence

"About Damon?"

Bonnie shook her head "He's more to blame for me being a vampire than Enzo, he killed me so he could have Elena back. My blood is on his hands and I can't unsee that." she said shaking her head "No, matter how much I loved him."

Caroline couldn't say she was surprised at hearing Bonnie declare her love for Damon, but it didn't make it any less painful to hear. Damon didn't deserve Bonnie, period. "Bonnie, listen this thing between you and Damon needs—''

The door to Bonnie's office flew open capturing both girls attention "Ms. Bennett, Ms Donaldson is here to see you, she said it's important."

"Ok, send her in." Bonnie looked down at her computer at Caroline "We're going to have to continue this later."

"No problem, it wasn't important anyway. I love you."

"I love you too." Bonnie said ended her chat with Caroline.

Misty Donaldson walked in clutching onto her four year old daughter with tears in her eyes "Did you hear about Danny?"

Bonnie swallowed "Yea, I heard. I'm sorry for your lost. Please have a seat."

Misty nodded sitting in the chair across from Bonnie's desk "I don't know why I'm crying. He was horrible to me— he's done horrible things to me. But I still loved him. You know what I mean?" she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Bonnie dropped her eyes "Yea, I know what you mean."

Elena sat down hard on the couch trying but failing to forget Bonnie's words to her. " _I highly doubt the pain you're feeling right now doesn't even come close to what I felt for the last nine years of being your friend."_

Elena flinched a little when she heard the door to boardinghouse open and close. She stood up expecting to see Damon, but got Matt instead.

"Is Damon here? I didn't see his car." Matt said looking around the boardinghouse and not at Elena.

Elena shook her head "No, I haven't seen him in almost twenty four hours." she watched as Matt nodded "Is something wrong?"

"I was hoping he would tell me."

Elena frowned "What does that mean?"

Matt turned to leave "Nothing, tell him I'll be back later there's a few questions I need to ask him."

"Matt." Elena yelled after him "We haven't spoken to each other much since I woke up, is everything ok?"

Matt really didn't know what to tell the girl he once thought was the love of his life, He would be lying if he didn't say that he found it hard being around her after finding out what Damon and Enzo did to Bonnie. This wasn't her fault, but she was the one benefiting from another death, she always benefited from it.

Matt sighed "I'm tired Elena, just tell Damon I said—"

"Just say it. You hate me for what happened to Bonnie. You blame me for her being a vampire."

"I don't hate you, I hate Damon and Enzo for what they did. Bonnie didn't deserve this. But I knew this would happen. Bonnie was running for her life and ended up dying and turning into a huntress who almost killed all of her friends because of Damon and Enzo."

Elena remembered reading about this in one of Stefan's journal entries. "But she didn't, she survived and everyone's ok. Just like now, she's alive and she'll get through this as well."

"You still have the cure in your system Elena. What are you going to do with it?"

Elena blinked at the sudden change in the subject. Honestly, she forgot the cure was in her system "Damon's going to drink from me, he's going to become human so we can have a family." she said not realizing she was smiling.

Matt snorted "Your first answer should have been giving it to Bonnie, she deserves it more than anyone." Matt turned to leave again walking towards the door "Besides. Damon will age and die as soon as the cure is in his system."

Elena shook her head "That will only happen if someone takes it from Damon."

Matt nodded "And what do you think will happen when his enemies finds out he's human again, what do you think will happen? You should probably think about that."

Elena wasn't thinking about it before, but she sure as hell was now.

Bonnie massaged her neck getting out of her car and shutting the door. A full day of work and Bonnie still couldn't get Misty out of her head. Bonnie knew Misty loved the asshole despite everything he's done, but Bonnie couldn't bring herself to be heartbroken for the young woman. In Bonnie's mind Misty was better off without him.

Bonnie walked to her front door and froze. Someone was in her house.

Damon merely stared at his glass of bourbon before walking over to the couch and sitting down, propping his feet up on the coffee table in the process. He don't know exactly why he was here but for some reason he didn't feel like going home. In his mind he told himself Elena probably needed her rest or some alone time. But really how much alone time and rest does a person who just awakened from a five year coma need?

He frowned and just as soon as he drained the glass, getting up with the intention of leaving his back hit the wall, hard.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Bonnie said lowly her small hand around his neck.

Damon knew he could toss Bonnie across the room but he just loved when Bonnie showed this side of her "Now Bon Bon, you know the rule. When we need a bourbon buddy we go to each other."

Bonnie squeezed a little tighter "Now is not the time to piss me off Damon, What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"We need to talk and this conversation isn't the best one to have over text messages and voicemails since you won't answer either of them."

Green eyes narrowed "and you didn't catch the hint? So you just decided to come over?"

Damon gently pried Bonnie's hand off of his neck "Exactly."

Bonnie's jaw tense "Get out of my house Damon or so help me—"

"I killed you and you're pissed. But I'm not going to apologize and if that's what's it going to take to get back to the way we use to be then, I'm sorry."

Bonnie shook her head "I can't believe you. After everything we've been through and everything we meant to each other, this is how you repay me? This is all I'm worth to you?" Her voice catching at the end.

"You don't get it by now? You're worth everything to me." He practically yelled "I couldn't lose you, the mere thought of not having you in my life kills me Bonnie. When you stopped your heart so the plan we made in order to defeat Klaus could work, and I had to hold you in my arms and watch you like that" he closed his eyes trying to get rid of the memory "When Jeremy told me you died to bring him back it felt like the world had collapsed around me. You were stuck in our prison world alone for months being tortured by Kai until he left you alone and I was here with Elena and it made me _sick_."

Silence.

"You got hurt trying to save me from Tyler, and you ended up in a hospital bed because my blood wouldn't heal you. I lost it. Enzo fed you pills that were killing you and I still blamed myself because if I was here you wouldn't have been that position to begin with. Don't you get it Bon when you hurt I bleed. I don't know when things changed but they did, so I did what I had to do to save you."

Bonnie cleared her throat "You didn't save me Damon, I'm on my own. I no longer have Enzo because I finally admitted to myself that he was a distraction from who I really wanted. You killed me in an act of selfishness without thinking what it would cost me."

Damon took a step towards Bonnie who took a step back.

"You took everything away from me and I can't forgive you for that."

Damon swallowed the lump in his throat "You can't or won't?"

Bonnie wiped the tears from her eyes and shrugged "I refuse."

 **AN: That line "You didn't save me Damon, I'm on my own." is a little line I took from scandal lol. Do you think Bonnie will be able to forgive Damon? Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter guys it really means alot. I hope this chapter is atleast half decent for your reading pleasure. Here's the latest..**

 _You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains, children, it's blood...blood screaming inside you to work its will. I may be love's bitch, but at least I'm man enough to admit it._

Damon snorted but the thoughts of a wise man after being forced to watch a mini buffy the vampire slayer marathon with Elena wouldn't leave his mind, He didn't think the quote applied to him and Bonnie completely. I mean, it wasn't like they were having sex or that he even entertained the thought of fucking Bonnie.

Well, that wasn't completely true. He thought about that time at the grille after he tried to kill her after that little stunt Emily pulled. A threat from Bonnie with all the feistiness she could muster up within her tiny frame made heat rush down his spine and straight to balls. He had never wanted to fuck someone so badly in his life.

Now here he was jaw clenching and unclenching while his hands were busy doing the same thing, not out of anger but out of frustration. It took every ounce of strength he had to remain where he was and not go over to where Bonnie was, who was too busy smiling and giggling like she just heard the funniest damn joke in the world.

And with his vampire hearing having heard the joke, it wasn't that damn funny.

He watched as Bonnie flipped her hair over her shoulder noticing for the hundredth time tonight that she dyed it a lighter color. She was practically a blonde. He always had a taste for brunettes but staring at Bonnie now in her tight fitted sweater and a pair of jeans that may require all of her vampire strength to get out of, his taste was starting to change.

Damon had to admit, he liked this look on her, alot.

They haven't seen much of each other since the night at her house when she all out refused to forgive him for turning her. He didn't really expect her to forgive him but he was hoping she would be able to see that he gave a damn about her enough to want her around for eternity.

Sure, his method was questionable and of course he probably should have asked before ending her life. But Damon knew Bonnie would have said no. They all knew. But the way he saw it, the more time they spent on rehashing all the reasons why Bonnie couldn't be a vampire, the more time they'll waste securing Bonnie's spot next to him.

Damon blinked and frowned at his own thoughts. He reminding himself again that Bonnie was his best friend, and Elena was his girl. The girl he's been waiting his entire life for.

The Corner of Damon's eye crinkled when two guys who looked to overdressed to be at this party approached Bonnie.

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes recognizing the voice immediately "No, let's just say over the past few months I've developed a high tolerance for alcohol."

Seth nodded grabbing the red plastic cup from Bonnie's hand and taking a sip "Johnnie Walker out of a plastic cup? I've taught you well." he said winking before finishing the last of the bourbon.

A growl from across the room caught Bonnie's attention but she refused to acknowledge the fact that Damon somehow ended up at the same party.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bonnie asked looking between the brothers.

Richie shrugged "We needed to lay low for a while and what better way than a party in the middle of nowhere, where there's underage drinking?"

"I'm not underage."

Eyes completely on the leggy blonde that walked passed him Seth said "She is."

Bonnie punched him in the arm "Hey, she's underage."

"Ouch." Seth said rubbing his arm.

Richie shrugged on his brother's behalf "Eighteen is still legal last I heard."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Why do I even bother? I'm sure you two aren't the first pair of creeps to weasel their way into a party uninvited."

The snort from across the room let Bonnie know Damon was listening to every word.

Seth who was still looking at Bonnie and still rubbing his sore arm said "For someone so tiny you sure pack one hell of a punch."

Bonnie smiled "Kickboxing lessons three times a week."

Richie pinched her chin between his fingers "You're beautiful when you lie. Do you know that?"

"Care to introduce me to your friends Bon Bon?"

Seth nearly jumped out of his skin "Where the hell did you come from?"

Damon smirked "You were so engrossed in conversation" he said looking at Richie who still held Bonnie's chin "you must've didn't hear me approach."

Richie narrowed his eyes "I would've heard you."

"I doubt that."

"Damon, isn't there some place else you need to be right now? Like I don't know, maybe wherever Elena is?"

Damon smiled a little at her attempt to get rid of him "Elena, is spending time with Jeremy, Bon Bon. She missed her brother and who am I to get in the middle of two people who are trying to catch up?"

Seth eyed Damon a little "You're doing a pretty good job now."

Damon's eyes glinted "Your friend is funny Bon Bon. Really really funny."

Richie looked at Bonnie "Bon Bon?"

Damon smiled proudly "That's my nickname for her."

Bonnie cleared her throat forgetting they only knew her but her alias. "My real name is Bonnie. I was hiding so I had to give you an alias, sorry." she smiled.

Richie smiled and looked at his brother "What did I tell you? I think you owe me five hundred bucks."

Seth cursed giving his brother the money.

"You guys made a bet on me?"

Seth slighted her with a look "duh, a pretty girl shows up in town with no explanation outside of needing a break. You didn't think we would be suspicious and ask around about you?"

"Besides who would believe you wanted to take a break at the titty twister." Richie added.

Damon's head whipped around so fast to look at Bonnie "What the hell were you doing there Bonnie?"

Damon wasn't ashamed to admit he may have known about the famous supernatural club and may have frequented it a few hundred times throughout his vampire years.

Bonnie ignored him "And?"

Richie raised a brow "And what?"

"What did you find out about me?"

"Besides, the fact that everything you've told was a lie. Well except about the part where you had a boyfriend, Enzo it?"

Bonnie looked down "Ex-boyfriend, we broke up."

Seth grabbed a beer "What happened?"

Richie rolled his eyes "Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it Seth."

 _He was right, she didn't._

Bonnie swallowed a little "He did something unforgivable—"

"He cheated on you?"

Bonnie shook her head.

Both brothers were on full alert now "Did he hurt you?"

The tension that suddenly swept through the brothers didn't escape Damon. He wondered about it.

"No, he just made a decision about my life that I would never agree too. "Bonnie looked at both brothers who were clearly confused "Look, it doesn't matter. It wouldn't have worked out anyone. I wasn't as in love with him as I thought."

Damon who was quiet the entire time finally said "Maybe you're too pissed to see that he did it for all the right reasons. "

Bonnie grabbed Seth's beer "I don't care what reasons he thought he had. I will never forgive him for what he did."

Bonnie and Damon stared at each other.

"Bonnie, sometimes things happen to us that we don't have control over. Life deals you a shitty hand and although you didn't ask for it, those are the cards you were dealt so now you have to play them."

Richie got Bonnie's full attention after that "What if the person who dealt you the shitty hand was the person that claimed to care about you? Do you suck it up and move on? or Do you hold them accountable for the shitty hand in the first place?"

Seth and Richie both thinking about the role he and his brother played in Kate's life "She's got you their brother."

"You know if we could take back everything we did to hurt Kate and change the outcome of her life, we would. The choices Richie and I made were selfish and I can't excuse that. But we did love her."

The whole-time Richie was talking. Damon's eyes never left Bonnie's. Suddenly he needed some air. Neither brother noticed Damon leave.

"Where's Kate now?"

Seth shrugged "Last time we heard she was with her brother, she won't speak to us."

Bonnie ran a hand through her hair "Forgiveness takes time. But healing may take forever."

Seth smiled sadly "I don't have forever."

Bonnie and Richie looked at each other and said "Neither do we."

Seth rolled his eyes "Can you two be any more transparent?"

Bonnie laughed "How did you find out?"

"Richard smelled you."

Bonnie scrunched up her nose "That's not weird."

"What he meant to say was you smell less sweet, more dead." Richie tacked on.

Bonnie flinched a little "Yea, it's what happens when you die."

Bonnie looked in direction Damon went in, she wanted to kick herself for having the urge to go after him.

"Tell your vampire friend, that he needs to work on his guilty face."

"What guilty face?"

"The one he wore when you refused to forgive him for hurting you."

Green eyes widen "How did you—"

"I told you to be less transparent."

Caroline swung open her front door letting Elena in "I was just on my way out."

"This won't take long. I talked to Matt the other day and I think he blames me for what happened to Bonnie."

Caroline looked at Elena "Did he say that?"

Elena sighed "No, but I know he does. Damon needed me back and after everything he's been through—"

Caroline rolled her eyes "Elena, this isn't about Damon and what he's been through? This is about Damon being a dick and taking Bonnie's life like she meant nothing to us. This is about every night I had to spend with Bonnie because she was afraid she would go out and kill someone. This is about the fact Bonnie was the last of her line and now she won't be able to have kids of her own because Damon took that away from her."

Elena swallowed shaking her head "I know, I don't know why I said that."

"You said it because you forgot that there are more important things outside of Damon's hurt feelings and his love for you."

Elena looked at Caroline and nodded "You're right. But just because I love Damon it doesn't mean I love you guys any less."

Caroline snorted "I love you Elena but let's be honest you and I was never as close as you were with Bonnie and I am with Bonnie. Our mutual love for Bonnie is what got us this far and that's why I refuse to give up on you. The three of us is one of the few things familiar to Bonnie, it's also the only few connections she still has to her human life. I won't give up on that."

Elena smiled knowing this to be true "Thank you, Caroline."

"Don't thank me, Thank Bonnie. You forget to do that a lot lately."

Bonnie stuffed her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, the cold breeze blew in her face forcing Bonnie to tuck it behind her ear "I should've known. Sybil warned me but I didn't listen."

Damon eyed Bonnie in surprise "How did you know I was here?"

Bonnie shrugged "This was the place you wanted me to kill you when I was the huntress, the first place you told me you loved me and I believed you."

"I do love you Bonnie."

Bonnie looked away.

Damon sighed "You said Sybil tried to warn you. What did the evil bitch say?"

Bonnie laughed a little her mind went back to her deal with the bitch in order to spring Damon and Enzo from her possession.

" _You had one job to do and you couldn't even do that. How am I supposed to believe you made the ultimate sacrifice when you refuse to do what I ask."_

 _Green eyes rolled "Are you kidding me? I'm here aren't I? And the deal was if you freed Damon and Enzo from your possession, you could have me. I'm not required to do anything outside of being here."_

" _I could make you."_

" _You could try but you know that shit doesn't work on me." she smiled sweetly "perks of being a witch and all of that."_

 _Sybil sighed exasperatedly "After seeing you in Damon and Enzo's most precious memories and listening to your vampire friend Caroline speak so passionately about you and your loyalty." she stepped closer to Bonnie "I wanted that. It was always what I've wanted."_

 _Bonnie didn't take a step back, even though Sybil was breaking some major personal space rules "You wanted servants, but I'm not here to serve you. I'm here to keep you company and keep the people I love safe. "_

" _I don't need company."_

" _No, but you need a new hobby and to back up off of me."_

" _I'm starting to see the appeal and why Damon is so enamored with you."_

 _Bonnie blinked, but said nothing._

 _Sybil laughed "You don't have any idea the lengths Damon will go to keep you safe and in his life. do you?"_

 _Silence._

 _Sybil smiled evilly "I guess you're going to find out soon enough."_

Damon gritted his teeth "I hate that you had to sacrifice yourself for me again, I will always hate it that's why I turned you."

"I hated sacrificing myself too, but it was my choice. Mine. You took that away from me."

Damon shook his head "I took away your will to die every chance you get. I refuse to lose you Bonnie."

"You lost me the moment you killed me, Damon. Everything we had was destroyed. Was it really worth it?"

The question gave Damon pause but he answered even though he knew she wouldn't like the answer "You're alive and you'll remain so for eternity. Either way you're stuck with me, so it was completely worth it." he said and walked off.

A tear rolled down Bonnie's cheek, she angrily wiped it away and pulled out her cellphone and pressed five on the speed dial "Hey, it's me. I need you to do me a favor."

 **AN: Alright guys! Who did Bonnie call and what is the favor she wants from them? And the Geckos aren't gone, so we'll be flashing back to Bonnie's time with them. Sybil predicting Damon's plans for Bonnie was weird, right? But there's more to that little story and what about the tension between Bamon and Carolena? Drop me a line and let me know what you think and as always thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the scene before her, she knew better than to call her but she had no one else she didn't distaste enough to sit in the same room with.

Rebekah Mikaelson tilted her head a little and smiled "So you're a vampire now? Can't say that I'm surprised or that I don't like the look on you."

She eyed Bonnie who she noticed dyed her hair in highlights but wore it in a fishtail braid. The witches style seemed to have improved as well, instead of wearing the usual rags the original was accustomed to seeing her in. Bonnie wore a pair of black leggings, a Maglione Lungo Pullover and a pair of Bandolino Pieretta ankle booties. Who knew the prom queen had to die in order to get a better fashion sense?

Naturally, Rebekah told Bonnie this.

Green eyes narrowed "Are you going to help me or not?"

Rebekah shrugged "You didn't exactly cough up enough details about this so-called favor."

"I told you I wanted you to compel away some memories. It's not hard."

Rebekah laughed "If it wasn't than you would be able to do it. But since you're not an original— "

"Oh please, you act as if being an original actually means something now. Have you forgotten I know how to kill you?"

"Good luck finding that white oak."

Bonnie smirked "I don't need that."

Rebekah raised a brow "You don't? Last time heard every witch of your line is now dead dead or a vampire. So unless you're some weird hybrid with parlor tricks, your threats mean nothing."

Bonnie dropped her eyes from Rebekah and said nothing. What could she say that wouldn't be outright bullshit and a weak attempt to be intimidating. Damon took away her power, she was at the top of the supernatural food chain as the queen of the supernatural world because of her bloodline. Now she was a vampire.

Bonnie has never felt more empty.

Rebekah waited for Bonnie's snarky comment but it never came. She didn't know the witch well but she knew she had a lot more in common with Bonnie than either of them were willing to admit. Both girls were loyal to a fault and usually to the wrong people, they had horrible parents, they were both turned against their will, they played second fiddle to Elena Gilbert and gotten their hearts broken by Salvatore's.

"Look, Bonnie I didn't mean what I said. Sometimes I come off a little high strong and I say the wrong things. "

Bonnie shook her head "You're honest. It's an art I should of practiced a long time ago, maybe I wouldn't have been in this mess."

"Why did he turn you?"

Bonnie turned and walked over to Rebekah's floor to ceiling window "I don't know."

Rebekah didn't believe that "He had to tell you why. I mean come on, he owes you that much."

"He told me a bunch of bullshit about how he didn't want to lose me and that's why he did it."

Rebekah blinked and thought about the last time she saw Damon and Bonnie in action. Damon had stayed behind on the island in Nova Scotia to find the witch. She figured it was for Elena, I mean that is what he told her and although she didn't quite believe that she couldn't refute it. Everything Damon did was inspired by Elena.

But now she was starting to wonder.

"He's a dick, but maybe he's a dick who had good intentions."

Bonnie turned to look at Rebekah her eyes narrowed "Are you defending him?"

Rebekah flung herself on her couch "Of course not. I'm saying we've all done questionable and selfish things to keep the people we love safe and with us. Obviously, he thought turning you was the only way to keep you safe."

"You are defending him." Bonnie said her mouth slightly open.

Rebekah laughed "Bonnie, I'm not defending him. I'm just saying if I had no other choice I would probably do the same."

"So you would have killed Matt?"

Rebekah heard the edge in Bonnie's voice but ignored it "No, Matt isn't like us. He's human, he's the constant reminder that we need when we think there's nothing good left in this world. He's not perfect, but he's as perfect as we're ever going to get."

Bonnie couldn't call that statement a lie if she wanted too. Matt wasn't perfect, but he reminded her of what she needed to do and who she needed to do it for.

Come to think of it, she needed to kick Matt in the balls for the way he treated Caroline when he found out she was a vampire, while she was at she owed Caroline an apology as well.

Bonnie didn't fully buy that response though "You couldn't hurt Matt because in your own way you loved him. Damon killed me because he loves Elena." She said trying and failing to swallow that hurt.

Rebekah wanted to add more of her two cents but she thought better of it, Bonnie was hurt and angry and the only way to undue this was too full fill the request, one she was sure Bonnie was going to regret.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You didn't give me much details as to what and how much you want erased."

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest "All of it, I don't want to remember him at all. From the moment I met him to her last conversation two days ago, I want it all gone."

Rebekah's eyes widen "You'll have holes in places where he should be, What about Stefan?"

Bonnie nibbled on her bottom lip "Erase him too, if I remember Stefan than Damon will always be there in the back of my mind and I can't have that."

"What about your boyfriend?"

Bonnie sighed "Ex- Boyfriend, Enzo isn't an issue. "

Rebekah nodded "I do need to remind you Bonnie that when I do this you're erasing Damon's accountability for what happened to you."

Bonnie was silent.

Rebekah continued "and whatever I do its permanent until an original compels you to remember again."

After a while Bonnie nodded her head "I understand, now let's get this over with and if you need to replace my erased memories with new ones, make sure they're happy ones."

Rebekah smiled a little and motioned for Bonnie to sit in front of her. When Bonnie did she began "When did you first meet Damon?"

Bonnie thought for a second "We were having game night at Elena's house and he was there with Caroline and Stefan."

Holding eye contact with the former witch and watching as her pupils dilated "Bonnie, Game night was fun but instead of Damon and Stefan being there Caroline brought over two guys from school."

Rebekah watched as Bonnie nodded. She thought it was best to prepare herself, because it was going to be a long night.

Damon walked over to his claw bathtub where Elena was submerged in with bubbles and sat down. "I was thinking we should do something today. We haven't officially gone out on a date since you returned and I think we should change that."

Elena tilted her head to the side smiling a little "Are you sure?"

Damon furrowed his brows "Sure about what?"

"As of late you've been distracted a lot lately. I know it's because of Bonnie and the fact that you killed her to bring me back." She said bluntly.

Damon flinched at her brashness "I didn't kill Bonnie to bring you back Elena."

"Damon, I'm not mad at you even though I should be. But I get it. I read some of the journals and I know you were going through a difficult time and you needed me, everyone knew and understood that."

Damon's head jerked back a little "I don't need a babysitter Elena."

"I know that Damon, I also know you were making bad decisions again because you couldn't handle losing me. But I'm here now and we're going to make things better."

Damon pulled his hand out of Elena's bath water and stood up "I told you to stop making excuses for me Elena. I don't need you to be ok with every fucked-up thing that I do."

Elena frowned and watched him leave the bathroom she got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. She followed him into their bedroom "That's not what I'm doing, Damon. Where is this coming from?"

Damon stopped and faced Elena "You really don't see it? Did I ruin you that much?"

Elena felt like someone had slapped her cleaned across the face "Ruined? I love you and want to get things back on track in our life but apparently, I'm ruined to you?"

"I killed Tyler." He blurted out.

Elena knew this, it's all Matt talked about in most of his journal entries that were dated back in 2016.

When Elena didn't respond Damon snorted "Of course you knew this and have no outright reaction to love of your life killing your childhood friend."

"I'm not condoning what you did Damon but—"

Damon interrupted her "You know what Bonnie did?" Elena's silence meant he could continue "After she almost killed me, she practically chased me out of Mystic Falls for almost a year." He laughed thinking about this tiny slip of a girl kicking his ass at the boarding house "She said if I didn't leave now she was going to kill me and if I loved her I would spare her of ever having to do something like that. So I left."

Elena froze at hearing that "You love her?"

Damon gaped at Elena "Is that seriously all you heard?"

Elena only glared at him "Answer the question Damon?"

Damon looked at her for a while remaining silent "I love you Elena."

Elena snorted "You're still not answering the question."

"I love you Elena, and I'm with you. For now, that's going to have to be enough." He said leaving her alone.

Tears fell from Elena's eyes. For the first-time since finding out Damon was in love with her, that wasn't enough.

Caroline eyed Bonnie a little, something was different about her but she couldn't figure out what it was. I mean sure she was smiling more, which after the last few months was hard for Bonnie to do so she wasnt complaining. But something was different, she just couldn't tell what it was.

"Care, guess who's coming to club infinity next weekend?"

Caroline popped a grape in her mouth "Who? And if you tell me Bow wow, I'm going to have to give that one a hard pass. "

Bonnie laughed "No, think actual celebrity."

Caroline thought for a moment "I don't know, who?"

"Chance the rapper."

Caroline's eyes widen "Seriously? What the hell is he doing in Mystic falls?"

Bonnie laughed again "I don't know, I thought it was a joke because who the hell ever comes here? But I guess he's throwing a after party and wants to keep a low profile. So, are you in?"

Caroline grabbed a handful of grapes "Hell yea I'm in."

"Great, let me call Elena." Bonnie said reaching over Caroline to grab her phone.

Caroline grabbed her arm "What? You're calling Elena?"

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed "Of course" Bonnie rolled her eyes when Caroline's eyes widen "I know we had our differences recently but I'm over it. It's time to get things back on track."

"Differences?"

"Yes, Differences. We have them and we move on."

Caroline sat forward a little more "You can't move on from what happened to you Bonnie and you shouldn't have too."

Bonnie sighed "I know, but what's done is done. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and let's be honest was young in my craft. I didn't know what the hell I was doing."

Caroline looked at Bonnie questionably "What are you talking about?"

Before Bonnie got a chance to respond her doorbell rung, she got up and opened the door revealing Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan tucked his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket "Bonnie, can we talk?"

Bonnie frowned "Sure, but do I know you?"

Stefan's eyebrows flew to his hairline "What?"

"Your name, everyone has one and clearly you know mine, so it's only fair if I get yours."

Caroline stood up from the couch "Bonnie what the hell is going on?"

Bonnie turned to look at Caroline "This guy wants to talk me but he won't tell me his name, which isn't creepy at all." She mumbled that last part with Stefan still standing outside in front of her.

Stefan eyed Bonnie a little "Bonnie, are you ok?"

She was getting annoyed now "I will be once you tell me who the hell you are?"

Caroline and Stefan looked at each other, thinking the same thing. _Something was wrong._

 **AN: Bonnie pulled an Elena and erased everything about Damon in her mind including his brother? Was she right to do that? Or did she take the easy way out? Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Until next time Have a Happy and Safe Holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: First update of the new year, I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays!  
**  
After finally convincing Bonnie _and_ Caroline to let him in, Stefan and Caroline both immediately started with what Bonnie referred to as a _pop quiz_. She answered the questions correctly for the most part, but it wasn't lost on him that the role he and Damon played in some of those arguably most memorable and unpleasant events were erased and reworked as if they were never there.

Getting tired of the questions and looks from Caroline and her weird friend, Bonnie went upstairs to take a shower and change.

Stefan pulled Caroline to the side "What do you think happened?"

Caroline pulled her arm out of his grasp "What do you think happened, Stefan? Her memories were erased."

Stefan leveled Caroline with a look "Obviously, but since she's not a witch anymore she couldn't have done this by herself. That is if she didn't find another witch to help her."

"I don't understand why she would do this? I mean I _understand_ why she would do this, but it's unlike Bonnie to be a coward."

"You think she took the cowards way out?" he asked for some reason thinking about when Elena erased her memories.

Caroline rolled her eyes "Of course I do. Bonnie faces things head on, she never runs away from anything or anyone" Caroline paused as if something occurred to her "That's how bad things were for her. Why didn't she just come to me?" she said thoughtfully sitting down.

"What was?"

"Remember when we tried to help Sarah before Damon and Sybil got to her?"

Not really thrown off by the change of subject Stefan crossed his arms over his chest "Yea, I thought I could save her." he whispered, still not over his niece's death and the fact that he couldn't save her life.

"We all did," Caroline stopped herself from grabbing Stefan's hand "but I sort of blamed Bonnie."

Stefan furrowed his brows "Why?"

"I didn't blame her per say. But I did accuse her of being jealous of our engagement. We were happy during a time when she lost both Damon and Enzo at the same time, so I thought that was the reason she went rouge on us."

Stefan didn't know what to say. Well, that was a lie. But he decided it was best to keep this particular comment to himself.

"But then she told me how happy she was for me, for us. At the same time when she use to see us together it reminded her of how alone she was and she felt like dying."

Stefan eyes widen after hearing that. He remembered Damon telling him about the time Bonnie almost committed suicide on her birthday after being left in the prison world alone. Being stuck in the prison world alone was one of the reasons why Bonnie hated being alone, so either Damon or Caroline took turns spending the night with her. It wasn't until Damon started insisting he be the one to stay with Bonnie and he did, he practically moved in.

Stefan stood up to go upstairs to talk to Bonnie but Caroline grabbed his arm "As much as I appreciate this faux concern. Do I need to remind you, that you, Enzo and Damon are the reason she died in the first place?"

Stefan and Caroline stared at each other for a while but Stefan was the one to break eye contact first "You and Bonnie may never believe this, but I only went along with Damon's plan because I thought this was what you both needed. It would have killed you if you would have lost Bonnie. You didn't deserve to lose anyone else you loved." 

Caroline nodded "I know you think you did the right thing. But you agreed to end Bonnie's life, Stefan. She's my sister. You and Damon fight all the time, but you would never agree to anything that would harm or end his life even though we all knew he deserved it."

Stefan couldn't argue with that so he kept quiet and watched somberly as tears fell from Caroline's eyes.

"Bonnie was the spirit of the group and by simply being okay with ending her life, you killed it and us."

Stefan nodded in understanding he knew now more than ever that there was no way Caroline would ever forgive him for this "I'm sorry."

Caroline reached in her pocket and handing him her engagement ring "Me too."

"Caroline, I was thinking instead of going straight home after the club maybe we should probably grab something to—"

Caroline quickly wiped her eyes.

Bonnie looked between Caroline and her weird friend and almost rolled her eyes. She tried to tune out Caroline's conversation with Stefan but Grams always said she was too nosey for her own good.

"I know you guys were talking about me, but I want you to know that I'm fine and I'm happy. So, if you're breaking up because of me, don't."

Stefan cleared his throat "I think it's more complicated than that and it's probably for the best Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at Caroline "I don't think so. She's crying and Caroline doesn't cry over small things. So, this thing that she obviously didn't tell me about" she glared at her blonde friend "must have been huge."

Caroline sighed "Bonnie, this is all too much right now and I think you need to get some sleep—"

"Are you kidding me? We're vampires. We don't need sleep."

Stefan raised a brow "You say that like being a vampire is a good thing."

"Please don't tell me this is the beginning of a _being a vampire is awesome_ speech, because if it is I may have to strangle you." Caroline tacked on. 

Bonnie shrugged "It's not, but it has its good moments."

"Such as?" Caroline and Stefan asked at the same time.

Bonnie grinned saucily putting on her leather jacket.

It wasn't until now that Stefan and Caroline noticed that Bonnie was dressed in a pair of black worn ripped jeans, a white tank top with 2Pacs face on it and a pair of black Michael Kors ankle booties. Her hair was in a messy bun resting at the top of her head.

"Where did you get that 2pac tank top from?"

Bonnie laughed "Remember when I went to see Lucy in ATL the summer of sophomore year in college?" she watched as Caroline nodded before continuing "She bought it for me as a gift. She thought it was time I stopped dressing like the Sanderson sisters. I have a Snoop Dogg, Bob Marley and a Biggie Smalls t-shirt just like it."

Stefan wanted to laugh but he didn't so he watched as Bonnie placed a black scarf around her neck and sped out of the house after mumbling to Caroline to lock up when she was done. But he didn't think Caroline heard her because she was too busy looking dumbfounded

"What are you going to do about Bonnie?"

"For now, she's happy. I hate what she did, but she hasn't been herself in months." She shrugged helplessly.

"I'm sorry Caroline."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Bonnie. But since she doesn't remember what you did or who you are it doesn't really matter." Caroline said getting up to toss her left over grapes in the garbage.

"Just because she doesn't remember Damon and I and everything we've done, it doesn't mean we don't and shouldn't be held—"

Stefan's eyes widen.

"What?"

He sighed tiredly "Damon."

"Bonnie doesn't remember who he is. I'm sure he's going to love that."

Stefan shook his head "Damon was hurt when Elena erased her memories of him but he understood why she had to do it. Bonnie on the other hand—"

"Are you telling me he can't seem to understand why Bonnie would do the same? Besides Bonnie was just his friend, he'll get over it."

Stefan knew how Caroline felt about Damon and his growing attachment to Bonnie, but even if she didn't like it she still had to hear the truth.

"He won't. Even when Bonnie was at her angriest with him, Damon always held on to the fact that Bonnie loved him. He can't hold onto something that no longer exists."

Caroline shrugged "He can't hold onto something he never had either." She said and walked out of the house looking for Bonnie.

Damon hadn't seen or spoken to Elena or Bonnie in days. He knew without having to be told that Elena was trying to avoid him, especially after their little argument a few days ago. Elena wanted him to tell her that he didn't love Bonnie, but he couldn't do that.

He did love Bonnie, he just wasn't sure it was only in the way Elena wanted him too.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Damon froze at hearing the shy voice behind him. He turned his head slowly to look at her "Why? Think you'll have enough time to poison it?"

He did a quick scan of her tiny frame getting his full of her. It's been a few days since he saw her and he was tired of not having immediate access of her. After doing his thorough sweep of her once again Damon had to admit he liked what he saw.

Bonnie laughed nervously shaking her head "No, I usually hold off on the attempted murder until after the third date."

"Is that why there was never a third date?"

Bonnie raised a brow, not at the blatant insult but at the way the question was framed "Excuse me?"

Damon shook his head "Don't bother threatening to turn my balls into earrings, I was just kidding."

Bonnie blinked "Ok, maybe you're drunk already so I guess offering to buy you another drink was a bad idea. But I saw you sitting here all by yourself and I thought you were kind of cute and since I'm trying this new thing where—"

Damon held up a hand cutting off her rambling "Did you just call me cute?"

Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip, that shamelessly got Damon's attention "Yea, I would have said sexy but I figured that's a little to direct."

Damon just stared at Bonnie for a while not really saying much, his blue eyes again scanning her from head to toe "Are you ok?"

From the way he kept looking at her she was starting to think she wasn't and that this whole thing was a bad idea "I think so. Well, at least I was."

Yea, it was time for her to leave especially since she was sure she succeeded in making a complete damn fool of herself thanks to her rambling.

"You know what? I'm sorry to bother you but this whole thing was a bad idea, so I'm just going to go. It was nice meeting you." She said before turning to leave.

Damon grabbed her arm causing Bonnie to tense "What did you say?"

Bonnie looked down at Damon's hold on her arm "I said I'm leaving. But if you don't take your hands off of me we're going to have a serious problem."

Damon scanned Bonnie for what seemed to be the umpteenth time "What the hell is going on with you? Threats are nothing new but there's something different about you."

"I don't see how you would know, since you don't know a damn thing about me."

Damon eyes narrowed "Are we doing that again?" he stepped closer to Bonnie tugging her to him "Is this the part where you tell me how _well_ Enzo knows you? Is that it Bonnie."

Damon didn't know why he was getting mad, Bonnie was just his friend. But that still didn't mean he wanted to listen to her wax poetic about her ex-boyfriend in his face either.

Green eyes widen "How do you know my name?"

Damon frowned and dropped her arm "What do you mean?"

"I mean I never told you my name" Bonnie said before looking around the bar, using her vampire speed Bonnie and Damon were now standing outside. She walked over to Damon, looked into his eyes and tried compelling him "Who the hell are you?"

Damon laughed "Are you drunk?"

Bonnie blinked taking a step back "That should have worked" she looked down at Damon's finger noticing the lapis ring for the first time "You're a vampire." She whispered taking a few steps back.

Damon saw the confusion on Bonnie's face when her compulsion didn't work, even now she was standing here shocked like she thought it would. His first instinct was to ask if she hit her head and then to check to see if she had any head injuries himself, but he remembered she was a vampire.

"Of course I'm a vampire. What the hell has gotten into you Bonnie?"

"You never told me how you know my name."

The scene at the bar, her attempt at compulsion and the fact that she was kept asking him questions like she didn't— than everything started to click "Bonnie, what did you do?" he asked closing his eyes.

 _Silence._

Damon closed the gap between him and Bonnie, he gently cupped her face in his cold hands "What have you done Bonnie?" he whispered when she didn't respond he pressed "What you have done baby?"

Bonnie's eyes widen at the endearment, she found herself again asking "Who are you?"

Damon's eyes turned cold after hearing that. He felt a gush of wind separate him and Bonnie and when he looked up he saw Stefan looking back at him and Caroline blocking his view of Bonnie.

"Damon" Stefan said quietly as if he was trying to coach a lion away from mauling a gazelle and in a way he kind of was.

"Someone better start talking, now. Why can't she remember who I am?" He glared looking at both Stefan and Caroline.

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned to grab Bonnie's hand to gain her attention "Are you ok?"

Bonnie finally looked at Caroline and nodded "I'm fine, he's a vampire."

"A lot has happened Damon and even though it's pointless to suggest it, maybe we should go somewhere else to talk."

"I'm not a fucking child Stefan," he said ignoring the snort that came from Caroline "Whatever the fuck happened better get fixed or—"

"Or what?" Stefan challenged "She doesn't know who you are Damon. Accept it and move on."

Bonnie had no idea what the hell everyone was talking about and why they were talking about her as if she wasn't standing right there. But either way she was tired of this whole damn thing "This is insane, I came here to have a drink and possibly get laid. If I knew this guy was crazy I wouldn't have approached him."

All eyes turned to Bonnie after hearing that. But it was Caroline who said "You were trying to sleep with Damon?"

"Is that his name?"

Damon would have laughed if he wasn't pissed off. Bonnie had no idea who he was and no one was willing to give him an answer as to why that was.

Caroline shook her head, this night was officially over as far as she was concerned "Bonnie, it's time to leave. We can discuss this tomorrow."

Bonnie held up a hand "Don't bother, these two obviously know me but I don't have a single clue as to who the hell they are and maybe there's a good reason for it."

"The hell it is." That was Damon.

Bonnie stepped around Caroline "Are you sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure if there was something worth remembering I wouldn't have forgotten in the first place."

The surprising innuendo wasn't lost on anyone.

Damon smirked and shrugged "When cowards can't handle the truth, they hide. But in your case you erase memories."

"I never erased anything."

Damon nodded "You don't remember me or Stefan because you erased me from your life. But you underestimated one thing."

"What's that?"

Damon flashed in front of Bonnie grabbing her around the waist and pulling her against his chest "I always get what I want."

Before Stefan and Caroline could remove Bonnie from Damon's arms, they were gone.

Caroline cursed.

Stefan merely blinked wondering how they were going to explain to Elena that her boyfriend ran off with her best friend.

 **AN: Bamon alone time in the next chapter? Yes indeed. Thanks for reading and as usual drop me a line and let me know what you think about the update.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie cursed, screamed, bit, punched and did everything under the sun to escape his grasp but to no avail. Sitting in the car seething, Bonnie looked over and noticed that her kidnapper was gripping the steering wheel rather tightly almost appearing to be lost in thought.

"You know this is kidnapping, right?" When he didn't respond Bonnie continued "Do you always go around kidnapping girls you just met?"

He sighed "We didn't just meet and I didn't kidnap you."

Damon had a timetable to keep and Bonnie showing her ass long and thoroughly enough delayed them at least an hour. He didn't really have a plan he just knew they had to get away for a while, away from the city and everyone who probably helped encourage Bonnie's dumb ass decision to erase her memories.

A perfectly arched eyebrow rose "Oh really? So you don't think taking someone against their will isn't considered kidnapping?"

"No one's forcing you to stay, you're free to leave whenever you feel like it."

 _Silence_

"Now that we finally understand each other, how about some music? I know how much you loved the soundtrack of 94, so how about—"

Before the rest of the sentence could leave his mouth Bonnie quite literally jumped out of the camaro, causing Damon to hit the brakes and curse loudly.

"Bonnie." He yelled getting out of the car, walking a few feet down the empty road and inhaled. Once he picked up Bonnie's scent he went after her.

At hearing her name Bonnie pushed forward adding just a little more speed, she didn't think she could go any faster but she just needed to get a good distance between them.

She ran full speed before turning a sharp right and colliding into what felt like brick wall, knocking the wind out of her system.

Bonnie inhaled sharply, her green eyes widen at seeing Damon smirking down at her "How did you—"

Damon flicked her nose with his pointer "You smell sweet, like vanilla and apples."

"You smelled me?" the disgust was evident.

Damon made a face "You make it sound so creepy. I prefer following your scent, it sounds prettier."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Yea, because the alternative sounds less creepy." she said yanking her arm out of his grasp, taking a few steps back. "You can go back to your car, I can run home."

Damon shook his head "I can't do that, not until you hear me out first and you can't do that with everyone talking to you at once and telling you what to do."

Bonnie snorted "The man that kidnapped me just so I could hear him out doesn't want me to buckle under peer pressure?"

Her sarcasm wasn't cute "If we get away for a few days everything will start to make sense and—"

"None of this makes sense, none of it. I don't know you and you kidnapping me only makes me want to kill you not spend quality time with you."

Damon saw the veins under Bonnie's eyes appear and disappear "First of all, calm down. Second of all, you need to remember how we were. We've been through way too much for you to toss it all away like it meant jack shit to you."

 _Silence_

"I'm merely taking matters into my own hands and staging an intervention."

Bonnie gaped at him not saying anything. This dude has clearly lost it, he kidnaps her claiming she erased her memories as if he was some missing piece to a fucking puzzle she didn't know she was working on and now he wanted her to be fine with the situation he forced her into, because apparently this was his way of helping.

Bonnie nodded backing away slowly "Yea, I'm just going to go."

Damon was really getting tired of Bonnie walking away from him, he hated what he was about to do but he knew Bonnie and he also knew there was no way she would go anywhere with him willingly, memory or no memory. '

Bonnie turned her back to Damon, so she wasn't able to defend herself before Damon sped up behind her, snapping her neck.

Damon caught her before her small body could hit the ground, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Bonnie again, but they still had a few hours before they got to their destination.

He looked down at Bonnie in his arms "I know you're probably going to kill me when you get up but that was for your own good."

Damon lifted Bonnie up and sped towards the car, once they were in and Bonnie was buckled in safely, he pulled out his phone and dialed nine on the speed dial "Is everything ready?"

The man on the other end nodded "Yea, the keys are in hidden under the third brick on the left."

Damon nodded "Thanks man."

"No problem, but what do you need this spot for? you haven't been here since 94."

Damon turned the car and taking quick glance at Bonnie who was still unconscious "Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Mind your fucking business." he sad before hanging up and driving fifty pass the speed limit down the empty road.

He needed to get there before midnight, better yet before Bonnie wakes up.

* * *

"He did what?" Elena asked looking in between Caroline and Stefan.

Caroline rolled her eyes "Did you hear anything we said before that?"

Elena could recall Caroline telling her something about Bonnie erasing her memories and she meant to comment on that, but then Stefan told her Damon found out and apparently kidnapped Bonnie, that was all she could think about.

Elena swallowed "Why did Bonnie erase her memories?"

Caroline's eyes narrowed "Apparently she wasn't handling being forced into vampirism as well as people were hoping."

Stefan flinched.

Elena stood up officially tired of Caroline's fucking attitude "I get you're angry Caroline, but you need to back off. I didn't want this for Bonnie either, but she's alive and I rather see my best friend alive and with me than dead for me."

"This isn't about you, Elena. Bonnie was the one forced into being the one thing she never wanted to be all because Damon was to pathetic to live without smelling your ass for a few years."

"It was sixty years." Elena corrected.

"And he waited for Katherine for a hundred and fifty. Are you telling me you weren't worth half the wait?" Caroline yelled.

Elena's eyes widen at Caroline's harsh words.

Stefan took this moment to intervene when he saw that Caroline wasn't going to take back what she said. To be honest he didn't think she needed too, but Caroline was never one to pull punches this harsh. So he thought it wise to squash this now before someone said something they would regret.

"Everyone needs to calm down, I'm sure wherever Damon took Bonnie he's not hurting her or putting her in any danger."

Caroline's head jerked back a little at hearing that nonsense "Are you kidding me? He's the one who killed her in the first place."

Stefan sighed not in the mood to argue further with Caroline "We need to focus on getting her back."

Caroline shook her head "You two have done enough, I'll find Bonnie and bring her home myself." and with that she left.

* * *

Bonnie woke up to the sound of fire crackling and soft Italian classical music. She sat up and the throw blanket that was covering her small body fell to her waist. She groaned rubbing the stiffness in her neck.

"Look who's finally awake."

Green eyes popped open at the sound of his voice, Bonnie turned her head in his direction.

Damon was to busy placing the plates down at the table he didn't notice her glaring at him, but he did feel the heat from her stare "I know you're pissed but before you go off, I made us your favorite Italian dishes: Osso buco, Grilled salmon with tomato peach relish and to top it all off Bruschetta with roasted squash, goat cheese, dried cranberries & walnuts." he smiled a little.

 _Silence_

Damon didn't bother moving or defending himself because he already knew it was coming, so when Bonnie sped towards him and practically rearranged his jaw with her tiny fist knocking him to the ground, he didn't complain.

"I deserved that." he said getting up and rubbing his jaw checking to see if it was still attached "It looks like someone's getting stronger."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and kicked him sending Damon flying to the opposite wall, when she sped towards him again Damon defended himself this time, slamming her against the wall.

He grabbed her arms "Listen to me, I know you're pissed at me for taking you away for a few days and snapping your neck. But have you met you? You're stubborn. You would have fought me the entire time, I did what I had to do because there was no way you would have came willingly."

Damon wanted to smirk at the innuendo but now was not the time.

"Of course not, you kidnapped me you son of a bitch." she yelled.

Damon nodded "Fine, I kidnapped you. But did you really think I was going to be OK with you not remembering me, remembering us and everything we've been through?"

Bonnie pushed Damon off of her "How many times do I have to keep saying this? I don't know what the hell you're talking about. You keep coming at me with this garbage about our history, memories and other nonsense, I don't know you."

"That's because you erased me from your life." he picked up a glass and filled it with wine, taking a generous sip "but that's fine, you'll remember us when this night is over."

"Are you threatening me?"

Damon shook his head "I don't make threats. Now, eat. I know you're hungry." he sat down at the table "I would offer you a cup of B positive but you still eat like a human during the day, but you fill up on blood as a night a cap."

Bonnie kept her face blank "Am I suppose to be impressed that you know me so well?"

Damon snorted "Impressed? Maybe, but not surprised. Just because I kept my distance while you adjusted to being a vampire that doesn't mean I wasn't around."

"So you've been stalking me?"

Damon looked up at Bonnie who he noticed hasn't sat down "We can keep going back and forth about this as much as you like but it won't change the fact that you erased me and I'm here to help you remember."

Bonnie opened her mouth but stopped when she remember she still had her cellphone, she reached in her pocket.

"Don't bother, I took your phone before we got here and since there's no phone here either I think you might as well dead that idea too."

Bonnie laughed bitterly "You're not keeping me here."

"You're free to leave whenever you like. But you have to admit you're curious about the things I know. Elena was."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed "How do you know Elena?"

 _Shit._

Damon swallowed his food trying to decide what was the best response to this question. Elena was his girlfriend, the love of his life and although he wanted Bonnie to get back her memories he didn't want them to start off on the wrong foot. So admitting he was fucking her best friend on a daily basis was crossing a bridge they didn't need to cross yet.

At least that's what he told himself.

Damon looked at Bonnie after a while "She's your best friend, she has been since you were kids and she use to be Stefan's girl when you were all in high school."

"Elena and Matt dated throughout high school." She said it like she had caught him in a lie "They broke up senior year because Elena wanted to leave Mystic Falls and Matt didn't. Shortly after that he started dating Rebekah."

Damon froze "What?"

Bonnie tilted her head "I thought you knew everything about my life."

Damon rolled his eyes "Your _real_ life, the one you erased. I know nothing about this pod life you made up for yourself. Is that how you know Rebekah? Through Matt?"

Bonnie didn't know why she felt compelled to answer but she did anyway "Yea, Rebekah was the best thing to happen to Matt."

Damon wanted to laugh but looking at Bonnie he realized she actually meant what she said "You do know you hate Rebekah, right?"

"I don't know her well enough to hate her, but the little that I do know I can see after his break up with Elena she was the best thing that ever happened to him."

Damon couldn't recall a time outside of prom and the island where he even seen Bonnie and Rebekah in the same room together let alone them speaking more than two words to each other, they weren't close. But the way Bonnie talked about barbie Klaus it was obvious the two of them spent enough time in each other's presence and since originals are the only ones capable of compulsion outside of maybe witches. He guess he had Rebekah to thank for erasing Bonnie's memories.

Damon dropped his fork on the plate "You sound sympathetic to her."

Bonnie shrugged "I am, I can't imagine what it's like to be turned against your will by someone who was suppose to love and protect you. The family she has uses her and expects her to clean up their mess even though she's always on the receiving end of any and all fuckery that happens because of them."

Bonnie shook her head, happy she couldn't relate.

The irony wasn't lost on Damon and naturally the guilt slammed into him like a freight train. He took another swallow of wine deciding it was best to change the subject "How did you become a vampire?"

Bonnie took a bite of her salmon "I thought you knew."

Damon shrugged and smiled happy she was sitting down and eating the food he cooked for her "I do, just entertain me."

"Not that it's any of your business but I overexerted myself by using too much magic because of that my heart stopped."

"How did you get blood in your system?"

"Great, another interrogation. But this time it's by my kidnapper." When Damon only piled more food into his mouth Bonnie sighed "Caroline, she didn't want to take any chances so she gave me some of her blood."

"That Caroline Forbes always the helpful one. So you got too cocky and killed yourself and for what to bring back baby Gilbert?"

It was disconcerting that he knew so much about her, even if he claimed it happened differently. "I loved him and I wanted him back. The end."

"It costed you your fucking life, so, no that's not the end of it Bonnie." he gritted out "But luckily for you I helped to undo your stupid mistake by bringing you back."

Bonnie laughed taking a sip of her wine "You brought me back? How did you do that?"

Damon stood up from his seat "I made a deal with devil."

"Is this the part where I thank you for saving me?"

Damon shook his head and walking over to the flat screen "Nope, you can do that later. Until then how about I tell you the story about how a vampire met a witch?"

Bonnie looked at him brow raised "and what? they live happily ever after?"

Damon and Bonnie stared at each other for a while, it was Damon who broke eye contact first. He grabbed the remote, turning on the bodyguard.

Bonnie tried and failed to hide her squeal, before she could stop her feet from moving she ran to the couch to get more comfortable.

Bonnie was so excited about the bodyguard that she didn't hear him say...

" _I'm working on it."_

 **AN: Damon's going to work hard to get Bonnie to remember him. Do you guys think he'll succeed? Drop me a line and let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Damon just sat there staring at Bonnie as she mumbled every word to the bodyguard. He told her once when they were in the prison world that it annoyed him when she did that and to basically cut that shit out. He didn't realize it until now how much he missed it.

Bonnie who was getting tired of him staring at the side of her face, huffed "Take a picture it'll last longer." she said her eyes still on the movie.

When the flash of Damon's phone went off Bonnie turned sharply to glare at him "What?" he shrugged "it was your idea."

Ignoring him she went back to watching the movie. Damon of course took that as the opportunity to keep talking "You're cute when you're pissed off you know that?" he said absentmindedly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes "I'm tired and need to get to bed."

Damon nodded "Your room is down the hall to the right."

"I meant, I'm tired and want to go to bed in _my_ house."

"I figured that, but since you don't have your memories yet. You're staying here."

"You mean since I don't have these so called memories of _you_ , right?" she asked standing up "How long do you plan on keeping me here before I decide to cut my loses and just kill you?"

Damon looked unphased by her threat as he approached her "If you wanted out you would have escaped by now, if you wanted to kill me I would be dead right now. Neither things has happened and neither things will because you're just as eager to know about our history as I am to make sure that you do."

Damon was practically on top of her, every breath she exhaled he inhaled and vice

versa, she didn't know why but she was a little bit confused by his behavior "Have you always been this _familiar_ with me?"

Even being thrown a little a bit by the question, his face remained neutral "What?"

"You seem to enjoy invading my space and it's not because you want to intimidate me, I mean because let's be honest" she laughed a little "we both know that's not going to happen."

Damon snorted "What's your point?"

"My point is that you enjoy getting familiar with me because you don't think I will mind, even though you've never done this before, with me that is."

Damon perked up a little at her observation, was she starting to remember things?

He licked his lips "I can admit we've been close but not as close as I would have.."  
He decided to stop that train before it left the station.

Bonnie folded her arms across her chest when he went quiet especially since it was his first time doing so since meeting him "Don't stop on my account, I'm interested in seeing where this is headed."

Blue eyes gleamed "Is _this_ headed somewhere?"

 _No, it wasn't._

But she figured if she kept him talking long enough she would be able to get clues as to where they were. Thanks to him she was unconscious during the rest of the trip here and looking around now she didn't see a map or anything else that pointed to their location. So Bonnie thought that if she could get him talking for as long as possible maybe a few details would spill from his lips.

Bonnie ignored his question "I'm confused by our relationship and this so called history that we have" she said sitting down on the arm of the chair "You claim that I erased you and let's just say that you're right and I did erased you. Why would I do that?"

Damon swallowed hard. He knew this conversation was bound to happen especially since he wanted her to get her memories back but for some reason he never prepared the right answer or at least one that didn't make the situation worse.

Damon knew turning Bonnie was arguably the worse thing he ever did, the betrayal in turning her into the one thing she never wanted to be was deafening especially since he knew her views on becoming a vampire. Damon could recall when Enzo subtly asked Bonnie to turn for him at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Although he was dancing with Caroline his attention was on Bonnie and her reaction.

He was surprised when Bonnie said she would turn for at the end it went against everything Bonnie was at heart. He was relieved when she gave Enzo back that ugly ass necklace only to get it back a day later for "healing purposes".

Damon couldn't believe it.

But even knowing how Bonnie felt about turning that still went over his head, Bonnie's life meant more to him then her values and pride as a Bennett witch, period.

Damon shrugged, turning his back on her instead deciding to clear the table "I don't know, maybe you were afraid of what could happen? Or what would have happened if you were to embrace who you are now at heart?"

He finally turned back around to look at her "You're a vampire now. You have the power to live your life on the edge with no rules or judgment for eternity and that scared you."

Bonnie merely looked at him "If you knew me as well as you claimed you did you would've known that, that's not what I would have wanted at all. I took risks all the time when I was a witch for the people I loved and I alone payed the price in the end. I didn't have to live for eternity to brace who I really was, I knew that. I was a Bennett witch the most powerful supernatural to walk the earth and now I'm not. How could I ever be happier with being anything else?"

 _Silence._

Bonnie nodded suddenly feeling tired "I'm going to bed."

When Bonnie vanished to her room, Damon didn't go as well as he hoped it would so instead of chasing after her he grabbed his keys. He had an original to catch up with.

* * *

Caroline tried to call Bonnie's phone but only getting the voicemail again, she hung up and after a beat she pressed five on the speed dial "Where are you?"

Elena closed the door "I'm at the boardinghouse, why?"

"I need a list of all the places Damon has ever taken you." Caroline said walking to her car.

Elena frowned "Damon would never take Bonnie to anyplace we've been."

Caroline stopped dead in her tracks "Seriously? are we really doing this again, Elena? We need to find Bonnie."

"I'm aware of that Caroline, Thank you." Elena said starting to get really tired of Caroline chastising her "I want to find Bonnie more than you could possibly imagine but we're not going to get anywhere if we're at each other's throats every five seconds, That means you have to let me help."

 _Silence_

 _More Silence._

"Fine, I'll be there in twenty minutes." Caroline said before hanging up the phone.

Elena looked down at her phone and sent out a text. She didn't lie when she told Caroline she wanted to find Bonnie because she did, she also knew that Damon would never hurt Bonnie now that they were close, but that's not what she was worried about. Elena hasn't seen or spoken much to Damon since the night he wouldn't flat out deny that his feelings for Bonnie have changed to something other than platonic and hearing how he lost it when he found out Bonnie erased him from her life left her a little unsettled.

So, yes she wanted to find her friend, but she also wanted to save her relationship with Damon.

"Alexandra," Richie sighed "I'm sorry, _Bonnie's_ missing?"

* * *

Caroline jumped turning around to see two men in suits approaching her, she stuffed her phone in her pocket "Who are you?"

"Answer the question."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at his attitude "Like that's going to happen."

Seth moved to defuse the situation between his brother and the blonde "Hey" he yelled and then looked at Caroline "I'm sorry my brother tends to get a bit, sensitive when the people he cares about are in danger. I have to be honest I'm not much better so if something happened to Bonnie then-"

"Then what?"

The Gecko brother's turned around and saw Stefan standing there with his arms cross, neither brother was impressed "Who the hell are you?"

"That's my question for you." Stefan said moving to stand in front of Caroline.

"We're two guys who's willing to do anything to find out what the hell happened to their friend?" Richie said taking a step towards Stefan.

Seth stopped him "Relax, we're obviously not getting anywhere so allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Seth and this is my brother Richie. We're friends of Bonnie."

Caroline looked at Stefan "We're Bonnie's friends."

"Does she know that?" That was Richie.

Caroline narrowed her eyes "I've known Bonnie since we were kids and she tells me everything and she never once mentioned anyone named Gecko " she shook her head "so excuse me if I don't buy it."

"I bet it bothers you that you're not included in every part of her life doesn't it?" Seth said looking the blonde up and down.

Caroline got defensive "Who the hell are you to question me and my relationship with Bonnie asshole?"

Richie rolled his eyes "Are you going to tell us where Bonnie is or not?"

"Not." Caroline said almost childishly.

Stefan looked at the brothers not really trusting them but it was obvious they cared more than enough about Bonnie to be concerned about her. However, it didn't escape him that he only picked up one one heart beat when he first approached. He looked at the tall one "What are you?"

Richie looked at Stefan "Excuse me?"

Not bothering to elaborate Stefan said "I think we all know what I mean."

The corner of Richie's mouth lifted "I'm a con artist who's trying to break his streak of bad luck."

Stefan knew he was hiding something, but he also knew he wasn't going to get it out of them, at least not now. So he changed the subject "How do you know Bonnie?

Seth looked at Caroline "Bonnie was in a tough spot when we met her, she was on the run from some organization who wanted to use her as a guinea pig, she wanted to get away for awhile."

Caroline who didn't really buy that Bonnie would tell them this when she was suppose to be hiding "Did she tell you this?"

"No, she made up an entire bull shit story when we met her. She didn't tell us the truth until two days ago when we saw her at some party with some guy." Richie responded.

Caroline and Stefan looked at each other but it was Caroline who asked "Did he have black hair and really blue eyes?"

Seth shrugged "Hell if I know, but he was a real prick and you can tell he didn't like her talking to us. "

"Don't you just hate the jealous type?" Richie asked looking at Seth.

 _Yup, it was Damon._

So Damon saw Bonnie at a party before she erased her memories? "Were they arguing when you saw them?"

Seth and Richie looked at each other "Was he the one that took her?"

"He won't hurt her, he just needs her to remember a few things."

Seth looked almost confused "Remember what?"

Caroline sighed "How much time do you have?"

* * *

When Bonnie first walked into the room she noticed that the room Damon said was her's was decorated with her taste in mind. All of her favorite books and movies lined the bookshelves, her clothes and underwear were all in the dresser drawers and closet. The room even smelled like her.

 _It was as if she was here before._

Slightly freaked out Bonnie walked back out of the room "Damon." she yelled and found the house empty.

She tried the door and windows and found it locked from the inside "Of course he hired a witch to spell me in here."

Bonnie sped through the house in search for a phone or anything that would point to where she was so she can get the hell out of here.

Damon and Bonnie were on the outskirts of Louisiana so it didn't take him long to find out any places the Mikaelson clan would hang out. He caught a lucky break from a bartender, a pretty little blonde name Camille who said Rebekah came there every once in a blew moon. He can tell she was hiding something and before he could question her she vanished and his back was being slammed on the bar by the she devil herself.

Damon laughed "Nice to see you too sexy Bex."

Rebekah whose hand was around his throat tighten "What the hell are you doing here?"

Damon surprisingly used enough strength to push the original off of him "You've been gone for years and you're still a pain in my ass."

Rebekah shrugged "How else will you get your worth?"

Damon scowled thinking it was best to get to the point "You compelled Bonnie to forget me, I don't want to know why I just want you to fix it."

"Did Bonnie send you here?" when Damon went silent she laughed "Of course she didn't because she doesn't remember you. If Bonnie wants her rather unmemorable memories back _she_ can come see me, I'll be happy to do it."

"Why the hell would you help her anyway? You don't even like her."

Rebekah shook her head "I didn't know Bonnie enough to not like her, I didn't like the company she kept and the fact she tried to kill my brother. In fact I respected her and everything she's accomplished despite being surrounded by a bunch of parasites who only valued her when they needed something from her."

Damon nodded "And you can relate?"

Rebekah shrugged "Bonnie and I found out we have a lot in common, she was forced into turning into a vampire by someone who claimed to care about her like I was."

Damon's jaw flexed as he balled up his fist, his knuckles turning white "Only difference is I did it to protect Bonnie."

"When did you start to care? Bonnie isn't Elena so her life meant nothing to you" she approached Damon "But I guess that still applies because you killed her without a second thought. I don't know what happened between you two but I know she deserves to forget you."

Damon and Rebekah stared at each other and after a while he walked off.

With Rebakah's laughter as his soundtrack.

It's been over an hour and she still hadn't found a single clue as to where she was or how she could get out of here.

* * *

Bonnie heard the door open "I should be surprised that you had a witch spell me in here but after being kidnapped as a way to force faux memories to return, I'm not surprised by anything anymore." she laughed almost bitterly.

Damon looked at Bonnie before throwing his keys on table "We're a few miles from New Orleans, you use to love it here."

 _Silence._

"We were trapped in a prison world together with no one but each other for months and after a while of arguing and board games we took a road trip and we stopped here before heading to New Orleans. This place was mines but I never used it until we made it ours."

Bonnie cleared her throat "I don't remember."

Damon nodded "That's my fault and I'll spend the rest of eternity trying to make up for what I did to you."

Bonnie's brow furrowed "What did you do to me?"

Damon swallowed the lump in his throat "I killed you."

 **AN: Damon couldn't hold off the truth for too long, What Bonnie does after this is anyone's guess but I'm sure she won't take this well. As usual drop me a line and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Enzo barged into the boarding house and slammed the door behind him with enough force to shatter the windows. Stefan merely looked up from his book annoyed but made no other move to acknowledge him.

"Bonnie's missing and you're here reading Beowulf." .

After what felt like forever to Enzo, Stefan finally lowered his book an inch "Bonnie's not missing."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? She hasn't been at work or at home in the last twenty four bloody hours and you don't think she's missing? That something's wrong here?"

"Have you tried calling her?" Stefan flipped a page.

Enzos prolonged silence told the story.

Stefan nodded "Of course if you did call she probably wouldn't answer anyway, right?" The younger Salvatore stood to his feet and stared at Enzo for a beat "But like I said she's not missing."

Clearly Stefan knew something he didn't "Where is she?"

Stefan shrugged "I don't know where she is." which was true, he didn't know where Damon had taken Bonnie. But after talking to the Geckos, Caroline and Stefan learned that they knew someone who could track them down.

However, Caroline assumed a simple locator spell was enough to find Bonnie so they found a witch and was able to convince her to do the spell for them. Deciding to give the witch one of Bonnie's favorite shirts since they didn't have access to blood or a relative, they waited. But something strange happened,

 _Esmerda grabbed onto Bonnie's shirt and upon immediate contact she stiffened "What have you done?" her eyes narrowed accusingly "a Bennett witch who now walks the living as one of you?" she hissed "Get out."_

 _Caroline looked at Stefan and back at Esmerda again "Wait, what?"_

" _Get out I said" she yelled throwing the shirt back at Caroline._

 _Confused but determined Caroline carefully approached the witch "I 'm not sure what just happened but you can hate us all you want but Bonnie is still one of your own, please help me find her."_

 _Esmerda shook her head "Not anymore. The spirits have rejected her three times before and now she's a vampire. Leave."  
_

 _Stefan rushed to intervene "It's not her fault, she didn't want to be turned but... I forced her."_

 _Silence_

 _More Silence._

 _The older witch moved closer to Caroline grabbing a hold of Bonnie's shirt admiring it "Bennett witches have been seen as royalty amongst us for centuries. The blood of a Bennett runs through the veins of the supernatural world and because of them the impossible, is possible" and before Stefan could prepare himself she grabbed ahold of his head reading his thoughts and letting go"Twice you've turned a Bennett witch, spat on their name, our beliefs and everything we hold dear. You're also a terrible liar Mr. Salvatore."_

 _Stefan swallowed not liking where this was headed._

" _The spirits talk Mr. Salvatore and we talk back."_

 _Caroline squinted "What does that mean?"_

"Sævitque animis ignobile vulgus, jamque faces et saxa volant; furor arma ministrat." she switched to latin closing her eyes and clutching Bonnie's shirt tighter.

"What does that mean?" Caroline repeated.

The sign of danger licked his spine like a cool breeze prompting Stefan to move Caroline behind him.

"Patientia laesa fit furor." _Esmerda opened her eyes which for a second were freakishly white before turning back to their normal shades of grey. "We all have our sins Mr. Salvatore , unfortunately your sins and the sins of Mr. St. John and will cost someone else their most coveted gift."_

 _Stefan looked at Caroline._

 _Esmerda laughed "I wasn't referring to her."_

" _You played a part in creating a monster now you'll have to live with one."_

 _Caroline frowned in understanding "Where's Bonnie's shirt?"_

" _Gone, just like the Bennett you once knew" the witch said walking over to the fireplace "One last thing, send Damon Salvatore my best." she bowed before vanishing completely._

 _Caroline hands balled tightly into a fist, fighting to keep the tears at bay. All she wanted to do was bring Bonnie home safely and now . She shook her head, she didn't know what was happening to Bonnie but whatever was happening, it was happening while in the company of the man who killed her._

 _Stefan turned and saw Caroline's vampire face on full display "Caroline, we'll find Bon_ _—_ _" Before he could even finish the sentence he neck was snapped._

Enzo swallowed "I should have known better than to.." he sighed "I thought I was protecting her."

"We made a decision that Bonnie had no say in and now she's paying for our mistakes." A part of Stefan was hoping the witch was playing them. Luckily for them the chances of that happening were still looking good since he haven't heard from Damon yet.

Damon was a lot of things but he would never do anything to put Bonnie in danger or stand by when she's in trouble.

Enzo on the other hand didn't trust Damon to keep Bonnie safe "Well, you always had blind faith in your brother I on the other hand _—_ "

"Allowed him to kill the woman you love."

Enzo and Stefan turned to see Elena standing in the doorway with her phone in her hand "Caroline isn't returning my calls. I would ask where she is but if my hearing is correct you don't know that either." She said looking pointedly at Stefan.

"She needs time."

Elena shook her head "Time for what Stefan? We need to bring Bonnie home before whatever happens happens."

Stefan didn't think Elena's motives for bringing Bonnie home were all unselfish but Bonnie was still her best friend so who was he to say otherwise.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Enzo narrowed his eyes at Elena.

Elena looked at Enzo "Excuse me?"

Enzo never liked Elena, never saw the appeal to the girl but seeing her walking around at Bonnie's expense made his skin crawl "Damon likes to fool himself into thinking he turned Bonnie because he simply wanted to protect her, but let's be honest with ourselves for once, this was about you" he pointed "getting you back and into his bed. Even though that would be premature considering he had Krystal to keep him company."

"What are you talking about?"

"Enzo" Stefan warned but was swiftly ignored.

Enzo smirked "Don't tell me you actually believed Damon would wait for you?" he laughed "Yeah, right. He fucked Krystal sideways and came back for seconds."

Elena tried to attack Enzo but was held back by Stefan.

"We can't do this now." he held onto Elena tighter.

Elena shoved Stefan off her, he barely moved an inch "You knew about this?" she nodded when Stefan suddenly went quiet "Of course you knew." she said turning and walking to the door "Don't bother following me, I can find Bonnie on my own. The last thing she needs is for the two men who stood by and watched as Damon snapped her neck show up as the so called cavalry."

"Bitch" Enzo growled when the door slammed he turned to look at Stefan who practically knocked his head off his shoulders with the punch to his face "What the hell was that for?"

"You just reminded me how much I hate you."

Silence stretched between the two supernaturals as Bonnie merely blinked at Damon while opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.

* * *

Damon kept his eyes on Bonnie the entire time waiting for her next move. He knew he couldn't put it off any longer and if he wanted Bonnie to remember him, _them_. Then she would have to remember the bad and the worse.

He watched as her green eyes turned a shade darker and her small hands balled into a tight fist a sure sign of anger. When she took a slight step forward Damon didn't move an inch as far as he was concerned he deserved everything she was prepared to dish out and then some.

However, he wasn't expecting the slight smile that graced her cupid's bow shaped lips "I'm going home." she said walking towards the door.

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

She answered with a few questions of her own "Can I use your car? or are you coming with me?"

It didn't escape him that her last question was asked reluctantly. Damon narrowed his eyes "You're not going anywhere until we talk about _—_ "

"Talk about what?" she yelled "I don't know what the hell you're talking about and it's pointless to keep going over this. Whatever it was that you think you did to me maybe its best if I don't remember. Kidnapping is one thing but murder is something else entirely."

"You don't believe that." Damon shook his head "I wanted to protect you and I couldn't do that with you sacrificing yourself on a fucking whim for anyone who got a damn paper cut."

"You wanna know what I believe? I believe you're insane." she nodded "and you're desperate to believe that we were something to each other and you want to get whatever it was we had back, but it's not going to happen."

Damon disagreed "I will get that back. We've been through way too much, Bonnie. I can't give up on that."

"Even if means me hating you for the rest of my life? Is that what you want?"

No, it wasn't what he wanted but at this point what did he have to lose? Bonnie living a life where he didn't exist as far as she was concerned or Bonnie remembering him and hating him for eternity? Damon went for the latter, it was selfish but that was the only way he knew how to be with Bonnie.

That gave him pause.

Up until now Damon could only be selfish with Elena and his brother but Bonnie was unexpectedly new. The thought of Bonnie moving on with her life without him didn't sit to hot with him.

Then it occurred to him that, that wasn't entirely true for Elena.

With Elena he would gladly move aside and let Elena live the life she always deserved especially after the hell she's been through losing her family and being thrusted into the supernatural world without a say or a way out simply because of who she was and the company she kept.

But was Bonnie a victim in this as well, he reminded himself. Bonnie lost and sacrificed more than that to protect Mystic Falls and her friends. She never asked to be a witch but because of his appearance in town she was forced into one , just like she was forced into becoming a vampire because of him.

Damon combed a hand through his hair "I'll drive you back."

Bonnie shrugged only a little surprised she didn't get any further arguments from him, she turned to open the door and stilled when a sharp pain pierced her head, she bent over awkwardly clutching the doorknob and screamed.

Damon's brows furrowed "Bonnie?" when she started screaming he was instantly by her side "Bon? What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong."

"My head." was all she could get out before images of different things filled her vision, hitting her at once.

 _Images of her being in the car with Elena and a crow suddenly hitting her window._

 _Damon asking her for a necklace "Believe it or not Bonnie I want to protect you."_

 _The decades dance "Careful Damon I might start think you actually care."  
_

" _We wouldn't want that."_

 _When Damon turned Abby "There's always a choice whenever you make one someone else suffers."_

 _When he found her on the island "I could hug you right now."_

 _The prison world "I bet there's a million other people you would rather be here with right now."_

" _Not Exactly."_

 _Damon killing Kai and saving her "You thought I was going to leave you all alone, huh? No way. I'm not out of nicknames for you yet."_

" _You're my best friend Bonnie if anything ever happened to you I would lose my mind."_

 _When he desiccated "This hurts me."_

 _Damon's letter to her:_

 _Dear Bonnie,_

 _I'm a coward. I should be saying this to your face not writing this letter but, I know if I do you'll talk me out of running away from all my problems. You're gonna make me face a future without Elena, and you're gonna help make me the best man that I can possibly be. Same way she did. And I'm absolutely terrified of failing you both. So I'm leaving. Because I'd rather let you down once then let you down for the rest of your life. And I hope it's the happiest life because you, Bonnie Bennett, are an amazing woman, mediocre crossword player, and my best friend._

With great love and respect, Damon

 _The night he turned her._

" _What are you doing here?"_

 _Damon tried to look offended "I need a reason to see you?"_

 _Bonnie laughed "No, of course not. I just thought you were hanging out with Stefan and Enzo tonight. Enzo said he was meeting you."_

 _Damon cleared his throat "Change of plans."_

 _Bonnie walked into this kitchen, she hated beers but since she was out of bourbon this would have to do "Oh yeah, what changed?" she said walking out the kitchen to see Stefan and Enzo._

 _Bonnie looked at all three men "What's going on? Where's Damon?"_

 _Damon grabbed Bonnie from behind and placed his wrist over her mouth, prompting the beers to fall and break on the floor._

 _Bonnie struggled to get free, tears leaked from her eyes as she pleaded with Enzo to do something "I'm so sorry, love." he whispered._

 _Bonnie then turned her pleading eyes on Stefan but it was pointless because the last thing she heard whispered in her ear before everything went black was Damon saying "I love you."_

* * *

Bonnie gasped trying to catch her breath when the suddenly the pain stopped and the images faded. She looked around the room and noticed she was no longer in a hideout in New Orleans but at the boarding house in Mystic Falls.

She sat up, looked around the room and saw Damon, Enzo, Caroline, The Gecko's, Stefan, Elena, Alaric and Matt all surrounding her.

Caroline and Elena rushed to her side "I'm so happy you're awake."

"You scared the hell out of me Bonnie." that was Caroline.

Matt handed Bonnie a glass of water "Here, drink this."

Bonnie chugged the glass and handed to Alaric "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Alaric asked.

Bonnie shook her head "I just remember feeling like someone was giving me an aneurysm and then I got my memories back."

Damon closed his eyes at hearing that "You blacked out after that so I brought you back here."

At the sound of his voice Bonnie removed the blanket from her body "I should thank you." she said trying to stand while ignoring any help Caroline and Elena offered her.

"You know you don't have to thank me."

Bonnie disagreed wholeheartedly she smiled "Of course I do. I mean without you none of this would be possible."

Damon immediately noticed something was off "Maybe you should thank me by staying off your feet for a few days."

Enzo walked towards her cupping her beautiful face "He's right, love. You've been unconscious for three days. I was driving myself insane worrying about you."

Richie rolled his eyes "We all were."

"We're happy you're alright, Bonnie." Stefan finally said.

"My degenerate brother was on the verge of ripping this town apart if you hadn't woken up." Seth said hitting Richie on the shoulder.

Damon once again kept his eyes on Bonnie who was busy staring at Enzo with what he could only describe as a blank expression "Bon, are you ok?"

Caroline noticed something was off too, she looked at Stefan "Enzo, maybe you should give Bonnie some space."

"Why? it's not like I'm gonna rip his heart out of his chest" Bonnie's fist punched through Enzo's chest capturing his heart before violently ripping it out. Enzo's body fell to floor with a thud "My hand slipped."

Elena screamed while everyone else's jaws collectively hit the floor.

Bonnie licked her blood stained hand and looked around the room "Oh come on, you guys hated him." she looked at Caroline "Since you want to be apart of the A plot for once, have fun cleaning up my mess." she said before speeding off.

Damon's jaw clenched silently wondering how Bonnie's humanity switch was flipped off.

 **AN: Let me know what you think in the reviews. As always thanks for reading!**

 **Sævitque animis ignobile vulgus, jamque faces et saxa volant; furor arma ministrat (Translation: the rude rabble are enraged, now the firebrands and stones are seen to fly about; their fury supplies them with arms)**

 **Patientia laesa fit furor (Translation: Patience abused becomes fury)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here's a new chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It took several minutes and a few glances at Enzo's lifeless corpse before Damon could process exactly what the hell happened and right now he was coming up short. From the time he told Bonnie the truth about how she was turned into a vampire her memories had returned but somehow her switch was flipped and in her first act of debauchery she killed Enzo.

Damon would be the first to admit that he didn't give a damn about Enzo. Sure, they were buds during their days in the torture chamber back in the fifties but every since Enzo slithered his ass back into Damon's life important things well more like people were taken from him: Stefan was killed because of him and both Bonnie and his mother loved him.

Damon's jaw clenched at his own thoughts. Now was definitely not the time to rehash those feeling but in the dark recesses of his mind he couldn't help but to feel bitter about all the times Enzo had benefited from Bonnie's love in the way that he..

Damon stopped his mind once more from doing the thing that it always does when it gave into his inact ability to measure a woman's love for someone else to their ability to love him. "Care to explain to me what the hell just happened?"

Caroline blinked still unsure herself but Damon's stupid question managed to snap her out of her confusion "Enzo lying dead at our feet didn't paint a good enough picture for you? she killed the love of her life Damon." she snapped.

Blue eyes narrowed "She flipped her switch, she was fine in New Orleans-"

Caroline shook her head "You kidnapped her, I'm pretty sure she was far from being fine." Blue eyes suddenly flashed with throbbing veins underneath she used her speed and strength to toss Damon clear across the room "In fact we wouldn't have been in this mess if you didn't kill her you son of a bitch."

Elena would swear on a bible that there were only three times you should be afraid of Caroline's wrath: when one of her lavious events didn't go as plan, if your name is Damon Salvatore or whenever someone she loved was in peril. Unfortunately for Damon he was batting two out of three.

Recovering from the surprisingly hard push Damon stood to his full height which prompted Stefan to intervene by placing himself squarely in front of Caroline "This isn't helping. Bonnie is out there with no humanity and she just killed Enzo. We need to find her before something else happens."

Elena nodded "I agree and when we do bring her home maybe I can be the one to get her to turn her switch back on. Talk some sense into her."

Several eyes blinked at that.

If this was ten or some odd years ago Damon would be more than willing to let Elena say a few words of encouragement to get Bonnie back. But he highly doubt her words meant jack shit to Bonnie now.

It was Caroline who pretty much told Elena as much.

"Bonnie is my best friend Caroline. Whenever I needed her she was always there for me. I'll just remind her that I need her now and she'll come back to me."

In that moment Stefan wondered what he ever saw in Elena. She really couldn't be that fucking selfish.

"You're not the one in trouble, _Princess_." That was Richie who Damon forgot was still in the room "Bonnie is and instead of pointing fingers we should be out there looking for her."

"Better yet how about the only two people in the room who hasn't thoroughly fucked Bonnie over get off our asses and go find her" Seth said looking at his brother "Shall we Richie?" and with that the Geckos were out the door.

Damon didn't stop them "We'll cover more ground if we split up. Caroline and Stefan you check one side of town and Elena and I will check the other."

"I'll cover more ground by myself." she said walking past Stefan and out the door.

Damon raised a brow at Stefan "Sorry, brother."

"We both did this and now we're both living with the consequences. _"_ Stefan said before following Caroline outside.

* * *

There was nothing like waking up to a head buried between your legs and nine glorious inches of hard dick buried deep within your depths shortly after. She sighed rubbing her small hands over the defined chest of Derek or maybe it was Darren? She couldn't remember but whatever his name was he was close to giving her the best fuck of her life, close.

After she came Bonnie rolled off the man and reached for her cellphone. Seeing she had ten missed calls and twenty text messages.

"I guess you're not the cuddling type?" Dante said rubbing his dick to make sure it was still there. For someone so tiny her strength was almost inhuman.

Bonnie paused a little before looking over her shoulder "We exchanged body fluids, not love declarations"

Dante snorted placing his hands behind his head as he watched her get out of bed, not bothering to cover her up her nakedness. When he first met her he thought she was a pretty little thing the top of her head barely at level with his shoulders. She practically floated into the bar asking for a drink and when the bartender handed her a cosmopolitan she laughed in his face asked him if he wanted to wear his balls as earrings. The man swallowed before placing something stronger in front of her and in that moment he knew he couldn't let her leave without at least knowing her name and after trying for what felt like all night he finally got it.

"Elena, I was thinking we could maybe order some room service? or I can show you around since this is your first time in town." he asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

Bonnie didn't know what was funnier the hope she heard in his voice or the fake name she gave him "I'm actually in a hurry."

Dante wasn't deterred by her rejection "I thought we had-"

Bonnie held up a hand interrupting "We had sex. Great sex ,but that's it." ok, she was starting to get annoyed and was on the verge of throwing him out on his ass but it occurred to her that she hasn't eaten all day.

"On second thought I am kind of hungry?" Bonnie said her back turned to him. So he didn't see it when her fangs dropped

When she finally turned to face him Dante noticed her green eyes had darken and there were some weird ass veins underneath them "Are you ok?" he asked slowly getting out of bed sensing danger.

Bonnie pouted "Leaving so soon? I thought we were starting to have fun" she licked her fangs and sped towards the bed.

* * *

Caroline kept trying to tell herself that this wasn't her fault but she was having a hard time believing that lie. Sure, she wasn't the one who turned Bonnie but she felt as if she helped Elena inflect Stefan and Damon on Bonnie further. She knew Damon and Bonnie had gotten close during their time in the prison world but Stefan was a different story. They never recovered their friendship after Abby was turned so Bonnie only dealt with him when she had to and since her relationship with Stefan started Bonnie was dealing with him more than she probably would have liked.

Stefan joined Caroline outside on the porch noticing how far away she seemed "This isn't your fault."

Caroline laughed bitterly "No, not entirely. But the witches are punishing us for Damon turning her while you and Enzo did nothing to stop it. I inflected you on her longer than necessary. But I won't do it again, I refuse."

Stefan nodded trying not to be hurt by her words, but she was right "I don't care how long it takes. I'm going to make it up to Bonnie."

Caroline scoffed "Can you give her her life back?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought." she said before walking back into the boardinghouse to retrieve her phone. She needed to find Bonnie.

After burying Enzo, Damon showered, changed and came back downstairs in need for several drinks but they needed to find Bonnie first "We need to find a witch to do a locator spell."

Elena frowned "The only witch we knew was Bonnie. Besides, Caroline and Stefan already spoken to a witch."

Damon flinched "Then we need to think outside of the box. Bonnie has saved too many peoples asses it's time to pay up." he pulled out cell phone and called one of his vampire buddies who owed him a favor.

"Hey, man its been a while." his contact on the end started.

Damon rolled his eyes "Not long enough. Look, you owe me a favor and I'm cashing in on it. I need you to help me find someone."

"Sure, who are we looking for?"

Damon nodded walking to the bar "Bonnie Bennett."

Silence

Damon placed his glass down on the bar already not liking the sudden prolonged silence "What is it?"

The vampire swallowed "It's probably nothing but there's some rumors going around about the Bennett witch."

Damon sighed heavily already knowing where this was headed "Rumors? What rumors?"

"She's a vampire now. Someone turned her."

Silence.

Silence.

Damon cleared his throat "Do you believe everything you hear? When did you get so damn gullible?"

The vampire on the other end of this conversation didn't have to see Damon in person to know that Damon was giving his best poker face and failing. It was also clear that Damon hadn't spoken to anyone outside of his circle in quite some time either. "Everyone knows Damon. We've known for months. Witches, warlocks, fairies and everyone in between were alerted by the spirits that the last remaining Bennett witch was now a vampire. Bonnie was the link between all supernatural creatures. If her soul remained on earth then all would be good."

Damon scrubbed his free hand over his face "She killed her boyfriend after she flipped her switch." _Shit_ Damon heard on the other end and nodded "And that's why I need you to help me find her."

The vampire shook his head while packing a bag "That's what I'm trying to tell you. We aren't allowed to intervene. If we do we our soul answers to a hundred dead witches."

"What?" Damon gritted out what do you mean you can't help me?"

The vampire threw his bag over his shoulder "Like I said I can't help you." and hung up.

Damon cursed and threw his phone across against the wall.

"Matt, calm down we'll be there in twenty minutes." Caroline said hanging up the phone "Some guy was killed in a hotel forty minutes away from Whittemore."

Damon rolled his eyes "And?"

"Matt said it looked as if he was fed on before someone ripped his heart out of his chest."

Damon closed his eyes not wanting to believe Bonnie, his Bonnie would go around killing humans. Even knowing she killed the so called love of her life without a single fuck to give less then a few hours ago "it's not her."

Stefan blinked "Damon, there hasn't been a single vampire attack in weeks and no one has gone missing in that time. Who else could-"

"It's not her." Damon barked. The room fell quiet "It can't be her."

Caroline wrapped her arms around herself. This was the second person Bonnie had killed in less than four hours and it looked as if there was no stopping her anytime soon. The more they waited, the more they knew she was sinking further away from her humanity and the chances of them getting her back would be less likely.

"You can be in denial all you want but I'm going to go find her." Caroline sad before speeding out the house with Stefan sparing his brother a glance before falling behind her.

Elena watched as Damon blindly refilled his glass. He was oddly quiet and his hands were shaking. It was almost as if he was he shock. "Damon, maybe you should lay down while I call Matt."

Silence

Elena sighed before pulling her cellphone out to call Matt. When Elena got outside she ran into "Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. But of course Elena didn't notice that "Hi, Elena."

Elena sighed in almost relief "Are you ok? Of course you're not ok." She looked back towards the house and decided if anyone was going to get Bonnie back it was going to be her "I just..I need you Bonnie. I'm a mess right now and I need the one person who can make everything better. You've always been there when I needed you and I need you now so please flip your switch back on. For me." she pleaded.

Bonnie remained quiet for awhile before closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. The coldness in her green eyes gone "Elena?" she whispered

Elena grinned "I knew only I could bring you back."

Bonnie flashed a quick smile before it vanished and the coldness in her green eyes returned. Her hand reached out so fast Elena didn't have time to brace herself "Are you out of your damn mind?" she said wrapping her small hand around Elena's slender neck and lifting her off the ground "If your head wasn't so far up your own ass you would've realized I was going to -"

"Bonnie." Damon interrupted with a slight growl.

Bonnie rolled her eyes ignoring Elena clawing at her hand as she was still dangling several inches from the ground. She moved Elena slightly to her right to get a good look at Damon who had his vampire face on "Hi, baby."

Damon had to remind himself that now was not the time for him to hit back flips at the mere sound of Bonnie calling him baby "Let her go."

Bonnie pouted "We were just starting to have some fun." she said yanking Elena towards her.

It was odd seeing his little Bonnie who was 5'2 and weighed a hundred and maybe ten pounds handle Elena like she weighed nothing "Let her go and we'll talk."

Bonnie shrugged before tossing Elena to the brink wall behind Damon. She grinned when the back of Elena's head hit the wall rendering the girl unconscious as she hit the ground.

Damon moved to tend to Elena but Bonnie wagged her finger back and forth "Not a single inch. Besides you and I have important things to discuss."

Damon's eyes narrowed "Let me help her, Bonnie."

"She's alive when she should be dead. I am helping her."

Damon looked down at Elena as she stirred but remained on the ground "Why did you come back here?"

Bonnie placed her hands on her hips "I figured you missed me."

 _He did miss her._

"But more importantly I wanted to thank you again. I wanted to thank you for ruining my life. I'm absolutely disgusted with the person that I've become" Bonnie ran a hand through her chestnut blonde locks "and because of that I don't have to be the moral compass" she said slowly walking towards Damon who didn't move a single muscle "I don't have to be the good witch. I don't have to sacrifice my life for my so called ungrateful ass friends" she was now so close to Damon their lips were practically touching "and it's all because of the man I loved more than anyone in the entire world killed me." she whispered.

Damon's face crumbled at hearing that his eyes shining with unshed tears "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Bonnie." he said cradling her face between his hands.

"I'm not." she said before violating snapping his neck.

* * *

 **AN: Let me know what you think in the comments! Until next time kiddies!**


End file.
